The Life of Albus Dumbledore
by joelscott
Summary: Life of Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, partially told from his POV. From the death of his mother to his murder on the highest tower. ADGG slash. UPDATE-Chapter 24. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1: The Tower

Authors Note: I am so thrilled about the news about Dumbledore being gay, I hope and pray that this will help more people will embrace tolerance of half-bloods, muggle borns, gays and all minority's. Any who, please read, review and repeat :-) And yes, this is my first story.

Disclaimer: And of course, I do not own any H.P. character...cause if I did...Sirius and Remus would be together with a nice house and a litter of pups and...well...I digress. They belong to the wonderful and just fan-damn-tabulous J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_It was a clear night and on the tallest tower of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, Order of Merlin First Class, and countless other titles, stood slumped against one of the ramparts. His breathing was labored, his skin was deathly pale. His eye with their framiler twinkle behind the half mooned spectacles. The piercing blue eyes were looking at two black, bottomless eyes. With all the strength he had left he managed, "Severus...Severus...please..." He saw the hatred and revulsion in the eyes as the man stepped forward and raised his wand. The blue eyes flickered for a second to a spot that looked deserted, and he thought he could see the green eyes staring back at him. A second later they flickered back to the bottomless pits in time to see a jet of green light rush toward him and then...the 116 year life that had achived so much was over._

Chapter 1: Owl from Home

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore walked through the streets of London with a sense of pride. Eighteen years old and freshly graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus had been looking forward to this day for a long time. Finally, he was going beyond the United Kingdom, the idea of being in Egypt and seeing the famed pyramids made by the wizards(or, as the ancient Egyptians knew them as, priests), seeing the manticore sanctuary in the Greece country side. As a horse passed him, Albus, his rucksack behind him arrived at his destination. The Leaky Cauldron, looking at the outside of the famed pub, he felt a rush of excitement, he had never felt such love for the building. Here, in less then twenty-four hours, he would be gone for over a year. With a shaking hand, he reached and opened the door. Inside, his classmate and acquaintance and the newest employee of the famed bar was behind the bar. Tom, his sandy hair askew greeted Albus with a large smile.

"Albus! I hear you're off to explore the world with Doge. He is already here, room 12."

With a nod and a wide smile, Albus ran up the stairs, feeling like a young boy on Christmas versus a young wizard, he got to the room(not even bothering to knock)and barged in on his friend, Elphias 'Dog breath' Doge. Doge was in the middle of fastening his cloak when Dumbledore went and gave his friend a hug. Doge wore an identical radiating smile. Doge also had the same atmosphere about him that Albus had. Pure and unadulterated excitement.

"I bet your mother was ready to get rid of you Albus, I know for sure my mother was."

Albus let out a snicker. "Yes Elph, but your mother always wanted to get rid of you."

Doge responded by throwing a pillow at Dumbledore, who, in a flash, had produced his wand and with a lazy flick, sent it back at Doge and hit him again and again. Doge collapsed under the assault of the feathery pillow, still laughing.

"E..enough, Albus...p..p...please!" he begged.

Albus, with a sigh flicked his wand for a second time and the pillow immediately fell limp on top of Doge who was breathing heavily. As Doge got up and settled, still giggling, on top of the bed, panting, Albus looked at Doge. Doge had been his best friend since the first day at Hogwarts, seven years ago today. Albus still remembered Doge, a sickish tinge to his skin, coming into his compartment. Dumbledore had been sitting alone on purpose. Scarcely eight months had passed since...since **it** had happened. Albus shook the thought from his head, but even as he did the vision of his father being taken away by ministry wizards formed in his mind. He remembered crying. Why were they taking him away? Didn't they realize all he had done was avenge his sister against those...those...monsters. Dodge's voice brought Albus back to the present.

"...nd of course if we leave tomorrow at 5 as planned, it is perhaps best if we go to bed now instead of attack each other with pillows."

But as he said that, Albus noticed an owl flying toward the window. It was his owl and it had a letter tied to it's leg. Albus, with a puzzled look opened the window and took the letter.

_Albus,_

_there was an explosion at your house. Your mother is gravely injured. Come home fast._

_Batilda._

* * *

First chapter done. I hope to go at least all the way to the end of his life. However, you decide! that is right, like voting for American Idol, you decide if I go on! 


	2. Chapter 2: Memory: A Father Lost

Disclaimer: Of course I doth not owneth thy charcters that appeareth in my storyieth, they doth belong to thy greatest author, J.K. Rowling.

Authors Notes: OMG! Thank you for everyone who reviewed. You are all soooooo kind. LateBloomer, Dear Queenie, Jade16, JC Roberts and writerhere4here, and everyone else bows I hope I can keep this entertaining for you guys. If not tell me and I will do all that I can to make it better!

Memory: A Father Lost

My eyes opened to the screams of my mother and the shouts of my father. I opened my eyes. It was just a dream, no...a nightmare. I took in my surroundings. I was in my bedroom at Hogwarts. I let out a small sigh as I put on my specs. I looked at myself in the mirror. How I have changed since that day! Of course, being over 115 years old, one does expect to change in appearances. I wondered, would my mother, father or Ariana even recognize me if they saw me? My auburn hair was now as white as snow. My wrinkled and lined face, where as when I last saw them I had smooth skin...or more importantly...would they forgive me...no, I cannot keep thinking about this. Not now anyway. Today I will be going out to the Gaunt shack. Would I find a horcrux? Or would it be just another dead end.

I had not slept as well as I had wished and yet I kept thinking about that day...my sister...what had those bullies did to her? I couldn't keep the memories from flooding back, it was pointless. As I sat back down in bed, removing my glasses and laying my white haired head in the soft pillow, I allowed myself to remember. It was almost like being in a pensive...

_She was out in the garden and then...she screamed. I had been a 10 year old reading the tales of beetle the bard when I heard her heart piercing scream. I was the first one outside, my father right behind me. Ariana was on the ground...shaking and screaming. My dad looked up and saw three boys running as fast as they could. He let out a bellow of furry and before my mother could stop him, he tore off after them, his wand in his hand._

_I was torn. There was nothing I could do but yell for my father. Alas, it was in vain. My mother had grabbed Ariana and was taking her inside. I made to follow when I saw Aberforth in the corner of my eye. He was kneeling down where Ariana had laid, tears had enveloped his eyes. I gently put my hand on his shoulder and tried to tell him to come inside. He didn't budge. I knew he wouldn't, not until mother made him. Hours seemed to fly by. Mother had gotten Ariana to mumble some words on what had happened. I looked down on her bruised and discolored body. Those muggles...no...those animals...how? _

_The front door burst open and my father come striding in. A look of cruel justice was on his face. I had never been so scared of him. His piercing blue eyes no longer held the kind twinkle but held fire. _

_Mother made Aberforth and I leave the room. I started to protest but my father gave me a look that I will never forget. I pulled Aberforth from the room and no sooner had I done it, my father began to shout. All I got was snippets of the conversation. "...they will never, every bother us again.", "I gave them exactly what they deserved..." _

_What did father mean? I remembered asking myself. Hadn't he always told us that no wizard is better then a muggle and no muggle was better then a wizard? _

_After what seemed like an eternity, thought now I am sure it was less then ten minutes, they came out of the kitchen. My father still bore the look of pain and justice in his face. My mothers eyes were red and tears still came down._

What happened next was more blurry in my memory. It not had not even been four hours since Ariana had been...

_Sitting at my fathers chair while my mother attended to Ariana. Something was wrong with her. Mother had tried to give her some goats milk, but the drink she was holding and blown up in her hand, covering mother and the room in milk. Dad was sitting in his chair, looking into the depths of the fire in front of him. Without warning the front door was blasted off the hinges. Father drew out his wand so fast it was a blur. I felt myself being thrown against the opposite wall away from father, Aberforth next to me. _

_At least five ministry wizards in cloaks came in, wands drawn, pointing them at my father. Mother came running in and one of the wizards hit her with a stunning spell. I let out a scream of fright as they grabbed my father. One was saying, "Percival Merlin Aberforth Dumbledore, you are under arrest for the attack of three muggle boys in violation of the statue of secre..._

I pulled myself from my thoughts. It had been the last time I ever saw my father. He died about six years after mother had. With a sigh and feeling every second of my age I turned in bed and begged for sleep to overcome me and at last, it did.


	3. Chapter 3: Orphaned Brothers

Dislcaimer-Not owned by me, I wish, but alas, JK got there first...may her name be praised.

_I looked up at mother. She was all we had left. Father had been arrested two weeks earlier and we still could not believe what had happened. The room was dark, save for a single candle. Mother had the bible out. I heard he mumble, "Ubi enim est thesaurus tuus ibi est et cor tuum." I wasn't sure if I should, but in a small, quivering voice I managed to say, in just above a whisper, "Mother...what does that mean?" She turned her sad face to me and replied in the same whsiper, "It means where your treasure it, there your heart will be. The people you love will always be the greatest treasure you have Albus...always."_

Chapter 3: Orphaned Brothers

Albus stared blankly at the parchment for a moment. His magnificent brain seemed, for the first time ever, to have gone blank. But the pause was temporary. He looked back at Doge. All color had left Albus's face, his hands trembled as the parchment fell to the floor with a soft rustle. Albus moved across the room, pulling his wand as he went. With a wave his trunk disapparated with a sharp crack and before even the sound had died down he was out of the room, running down the stairs and into the main bar where he too disappeared with the same crack. A few seconds later Doge came out of the room and at the very spot where Dumbledore had stood just moments before and he followed.

After that terrible sensation of being pushed through a rubber tube, Albus's eyes took in the sight. It was bright out, his eyes stung for a few seconds as they adjusted from the dim Leaky Cauldron room to the bright midday sun. A row of rather decent sized homes, all in a line on either side of the road. The smell of flowers beat against his sense of smell. The bright beautiful day seemed to mock him. Albus turned to his right and ran to nice, but slightly run down home. His house stood before him, it seemed like everything was okay...except...it had an almost ghostly feeling about it. Before he could think anything else, Aberforth came pelting out of the door and grabbed a hold of the folds of Albus's robes. He was crying, his voice was strained as he tried to keep his voice as low as possible and still have Albus hear him. "Albus ..Ariana...she had one of her fits, I wasn't there, I had to go get food for the goats and..."

Albus pulled his brother into a tight hug and asked, "Where is Ariana? Where is she Ab?"

Aberforth pushed Albus away slightly. His voice quivered when he spoke, just above a whisper. "She...she is in her bedroom. I've got her calmed down, said we would play with the goats when...when mother gets home." As Aberforth let go Bathilda came running across the street. She had shoulder length brown hair, which was flying behind her. "Albus, Aberforth and I managed to get a healer summoned. He said it looked like a charm or something had backfired. Do you know..."

Her last words were cut off as Doge apparated in their midst, sending Bathilda to the ground. With a word of apology, Doge looked at Dumbledore, obviously trying to say something, offer some comfort. Albus just shook his head. "I need to get to St. Mungo's. Elph, stay with Aberforth. Bathilda, thank you for all you have done, but I must ask you to stay away from our house." He turned to Aberforth, trying to communicate without giving too much away in front of Bathilda. "Aberforth, you know what you need to do." Aberforth nodded, the two sets of piercing blue eyes met, both clouded with fear and emotion.

Albus looked at them and just as he was about to focus on the magical hospital when another loud crack sent Bathilda to the ground. Albus ignored her stream of not so well chosen words. The man was wearing a St. Mungo's healers robes. He was a tall, grim looking man, his pale skin stretched too thin on his long bones. His lips were a gray color. He looked almost like a corpse.

The man looked from Bathilda to Elphias to Aberforth and finally to Albus. His gray eyes looking directly into each one. "I am looking for Albus Dumbledore" he announced in a slow, deep, mournful voice.

Without preamble, he said in a very crisp, uncaring voice, "I am sorry to inform you that your mother, Kendra Dumbledore has passed away. We ask that if at all possible, you let us know the arrangements for her funeral as soon as possible. I must also inquire if you know what happened before she was killed."

Albus opened his mouth once, twice, each time words unable to come out. He finally managed to say in a strangled voice. "Mother...she liked to experiment with charms". The man nodded and disapparated without another word.

No one moved for a few seconds until, with a wail of tears, Aberforth fell to his knees. His cries tore at the air as Albus sunk to his knees and pulled his brother. Bathilda and Elphias looked at each other. Pain etched in their face as the two orphans embraced and cried. And in a whisper into Aberforth's ear, Albus murmered, "Ubi enim est thesaurus tuus ibi est et cor tuum"


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival in Godric's Hollow

Authors note: Yaaaay, thank you for the reviews. I reeeeeeally appreciate them. Over the next couple chapters I wouldn't be surprised if I get some flames because people can't accept the fact that Dumbledore liked dudes(And not Minvera). So if you want to flame, go ahead, get it out or your system because alas, Dumbledore is more flaming then hell so sayeth the wonderful J.K. Rowling(Who of course owns Harry Potter and all characters n such because darn the luck, I don't)

Chapter 4: Arrival in Godric's Hallow

Albus pulled Aberforth to his feet and led him into the house. After settling Aberforth in his room Albus tried to get him to lay down.

"NO!" Aberforth yelled as loud as he could, pushing his brother away. "I need to be with Ariana, I have to be with her, to tell her." he gasped out, trying to throw off Albus. With all his strength, Albus pushed back, trying to keep Aberforth in his room. "Ab, you need to relax, I can tell Ariana." But Aberforth continued to push, tears rolling down his eyes as he did. Albus knew it was a losing battle. Aberforth would never rest until he was with Ariana. With the deepest sigh he ever let out of him, Albus steped back. Aberforth immediately left the room and Albus heard Ariana's door open and close.

Albus stood in Aberforth's room, thinking. He knew what this meant. Without even thinking it, he ended up in his room. Sitting at his desk, he cupped his face in his hands. Father was gone and now his mother. All his dreams about exploring the world were gone. He had no illusions, he couldn't leave his half-mad sister and uncouth brother alone. And even if he could, how would they afford for him to be off gallivanting around the world and have his brother and sister at home. Albus opened his fingers and looked at all his trophies and prizes. He let out a mirthless, bitter laugh. It was all for naught. He was wasted. His brilliant, unequaled mind, his extraordinary powers, all of it meant nothing.

He coolly remembered how all of his Professors had said he would be the next great wizard, a wizard to rival even Merlin. All of it was gone and he knew it. He felt ashamed with himself. His mother was dead and all he could think of was himself! All he could think about was what a waste he would become. He remembered, as though it was in a former life, that just two months ago Headmaster Fortescue told him he would become Minister of Magic in the next ten years?

Tears begin to pour down his eyes in earnest now. For himself, the waste of all his talent. For his brother and sister, now orphans, and for his mother. All the years she had invested to Ariana, all the precautions, the move from Mould on Wood to Godric's Hallow, father going to Azkaban so that Ariana could stay home and not be forcibly taken to St. Mungo's. Finally composing himself he set out about planning the funeral.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the funeral and reception, Albus brought Aberforth home. Aberforth and him and fought on if Ariana should go. Albus did not want to risk anything. He couldn't let Ariana be out. Least, another death occur.

Once Aberforth had climbed the stairs to Ariana's room and closed the door, Albus slumped into a chair. He had never felt so exhausted in his life. The funeral had been small. Only he, Aberforth, Elphias, Bathilda and a handful of others had been there. Right after it was over and Elphias had said some words of encouragement then immediately left to go back to the Leaky Cauldron to start his journey.

He let the pain and all his other feelings slip away from him. It was the only way he would stay sane. He sat their and thought of what all everyone had said to him. Everything had been a blur. He remembered vaugley saying that her nephew or grand nephew was coming over and that she would introduce them. Albus really didn't care to meet anyone new at the moment, but he hoped he was at least courteous to her.

The new few days slipped past Albus. He had been busy writing. He had been lucky enough to get a low level job with 'transfiguration today'. Aberforth and Ariana still continued to spend a majority of their time in the latter's room. Albus let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He got up from his desk and moved to go outside. It was a nice, warm sunny day. In the distance he heard some birds singing.

"Albus." 

He turned around quickly. He had not seen Bathilda coming up the lawn. Behind her was a young man who looked a tad younger then he himself was. The boy had long, curly golden locks and beautiful eyes. He was wearing dark black robes which seemed to even, if possible, enhance his beauty more. Bathilda was smiling as she said,

"Albus, I would like you to meet my grand nephew, Gellert Grindelwald. Gellert, this is Albus Dumbledore."

the two boys looked at each other and grasped hands as Gellert said with a German like accent, "Good to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Gellert

Authors note: I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I've been ubber busy with class and stuff. I will admit, I hate this chapter, I hate, hate, hate it. But, well, I tried. All people, persons, places are © by the great JK Rowling.

Chapter 5: Meeting Gellert

Albus politely invited Bathilda and her grandnephew inside. Albus was mixed on emotions at the moment and the last thing he wanted to do was to entertain company. But, being the good British lad he was, manners and politeness must come first. His mother and father had always instilled that in him. He lead them to the kitchen after many, "Why thank yous" and, "Now now, I will make the tea." with Bathilda.

Albus put the kettle on and settled himself into what had been the place where his mother always sat. A kind of awkward silence fell upon the three. Albus noted, what small comfort it was, Gellert seemed also to be wishing he were somewhere else instead of the cramped kitchen. As the tea finished, Albus flicked his wand and the kettle came over to the table and poured a generous amount of tea in each cup.

Bathilda let out a little throat clearing cough.

"So, Albus, did you hear Minister Spavin wants to further restrict the centaur herds roaming grounds?"

Albus shook his head slowly, his eyes glued to his cup. "I have always thought that if we continue to restrict the rights of other beings, we wizards will get what we reap."

Gellert made a noise of dissent. He too was staring off into space. Albus surveyed him, his eyes taking in the young mans look. He was very handsome, Albus thought. His curly blond hair that came to an end at his shoulders. His gray eyes seemed to hold this...something, Albus couldn't put his finger on it, it was humor, but also power. Albus could feel his heart begin to beat faster than normal. His thoughts were interrupted by Bathilda.

"I take it you have a different opinion then Albus does, Gellert?"

Gellert nodded, looking up at his great aunt and Albus.

"Vell, ve viards are at the top of the food chain as the saying goes. Vhy should ve let some nags vun around everyvhere?"

Albus shook his head and folded his arms.

"What you must understand is that we wizards have no right to take what is theirs. It would be tantamount to me coming into your house and forcing you to move because I don't like people with curly hair."

Gellert let out a sound, something between a giggle and a sigh.

"But I am a vizard, a fully capable vizard who doesn't live in pitiful conditions like those...those...horses. Vizards are, as I said, top of the food chain. We have special powers not granted to centaurs or goblins are other...creatures. So by all means, try and push me out, but." He smirked as he finished, "Be prepared for a real right."

Albus opened his mouth to respond when he heard a thumping noise from Ariana's room. He groaned on the inside as he stood up suddenly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we will have to leave it there. Maybe we can met tomorrow, Gellert? I will be more than happy to prove you wrong." Albus finished, his twinkling eyes on Gellert, who was still smirking nodded as he and Bathilda got up and went toward the door as another thump came from Ariana's room. Both Bathilda and Gellert's eyes wandered to the ceiling as Albus hurriedly led the from the room. When the door closed he pulled out his wand and sealed the door as he ran up to Ariana's room, he could hear Aberforth trying to calm her down. Albus gritted his teeth and went in the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Deathly Meeting

Authors Notes-(Sighs)Bad week. November is always the worst month of the year for me. But hey, starting December 12, I am out of college till January 14, so expect a lot of updates, Until than, I'm sorry to say it will be hit and miss. I've been working on this chapter for a bit and I hope you like it. To those who review, gracias! And of course, JK, not moi owns all HP related stuff.

Chapter 6: Deathly Meeting

With a sigh, Albus left his sisters room, closing the door, he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as he did. He felt a wave of fatigue wash over him. He had never felt more tired before. He balled his right hand into a fist and hit the wall behind him and opened his as he forced his legs to move to his own bedroom. Albus wearily climbed the stairs. He walked with his shoulders slumped, weighed down by fatigue an defeat. How he had fallen, he thought. The greatest mind Hogwarts had ever seen, and he spent his days caring for a half mad sister. It was all he could do to stop himself from throwing his body out the bedroom window. Of course, all that would accomplish is a painful headache and body. He stretched out on his bed, his arms behind his head. He laid there in thought. Elphias's latest letter lay on his desk. With a stab of jealousy, he recalled some of the letter.

"_...pyramids of Egypt are amazing, Albus. I wish you could see the mummies, the muggles who attempted to get in(I saw one that had sprouted three legs and an extra nose because he tried to get into one of the Pharaohs tomb.)..."_

Anger rankled Albus. How could this of happened. He should be with Elphias, he should be seeing the deformed muggles, the pyramids, but no. He was stuck here, in Godric's Hollow, probably forever. As he lay there, a face kept swimming in his vision. Shoulder length curly locks of gold and a bright, merry face. His teeth as white as snow...no...Albus tried to think the face out of his mind. He had more important things he needed to deal with than Bathilda's grand-nephew and yet, try all he could, the face was in his mind, as if someone had cast a permanent sticking charm of the boys face in his mind. He intrigued Albus. Something about the boy just simply captivated Albus. Albus disagreed with the boy whole heartedly, but still, something he could not put his finger on made the boy stir something within Albus. For the first time in his life Albus had an equal, someone who was on the same level as Albus. Albus could see it in the boys eyes.

Albus rolled over in his bed and looked out the window. It was another bright day. It seemed the weather mocked him. While his own emotions were clouded and stormy, the weather was beautiful. Albus sat over strode to the window. He could see Bathilda sitting on her porch writing. He could see one of his muggle neighbors outside with her small child. His own eyes drifted back to Bathilda's house, where he knew Gellert had to be at. The door of Bathilda's house opened and there he stood. His hair seemed to radiant its own brightness.

The boy said something to Bathilda and headed off down the street. Albus watched him over the next few minutes. The way the boy walked was with a confidence Albus had never seen in anyone. Albus's eyes continued to look over Gellert as he made his way down the street. Just as Albus decided it was best he stop, where Gellert stopped shocked him. Gellert turned by the Church and walked through the kissing gate of the grave-yard. Albus just stared. Why would Gellert Gindelwald want to go to a cemetery? Surly he didn't know anyone who was buried there. Albus could see him looking at each tombstone carefully. Albus but his lip, thinking. He pulled out his wand and tapped his own head and as he did, the feeling of egg like substance flowing down his body, he looked down and saw the floor. Albus was completely invisible. Albus made his way down the stairs and out the front door, going as fast as he could without making a lot of noise.

After a few minutes, Albus made his way to the kissing gate and stared at it. Gellert was only a few feet away from him, looking down at every grave stone. The kissing gate had a tendency to squeak rather loudly, which surly Gellert would notice the sound. Then again Albus thought with a chuckle inside his head, he would also surly notice the gate opening, apparently, by its self.

Albus hesitated, backed up a few feet, than ran as fast as he could and jumped the fence. Albus landed with a thud, tripped, and fell to the ground. Standing only two feet away, Gellert jumped backed as if someone had sent a spell at him. Gellert already had his wand out, looking around wildly to see what had made the noise. Albus dared not move as Gellert's eyes fell on the spot where Albus laid. Albus saw Gellert flick his wand ever so slightly and he felt a swooping sensation that seemed to encase his body. Albus knew the jig was up. He didn't have to hear Gellert's voice yell at the spot where he lay, "Vho are you? I know you are there!"

Albus sighed. So much for secrecy. Albus withdrew his wand and rapped himself on the head. Gellert's eyes widend when he saw it was Albus. Albus rose to his feet, drawing himself to his full height.

Gellert simply looked at him. A mixture of annoyance and being caught doing something he wasn't supposed to crossed his face. His mouth moved but no words came out. Finally he managed, "Vhy vere you invisible?"

Without thinking Albus blurted out, "Why are you in a grave yard?"

Gellert and Albus looked at each other, than, Gellert started to chuckle, then, turning red, he started to laugh in earnest. Albus couldn't help be join in. Gellert managed to say through his gales of laughter, "I vas sure I asked you first."

After a few minutes the boys stoped laughing and Gellert looked at Albus. "Maybe you can help me. Do you know if there is a Peverell buried in this graveyard?"

Albus thought for a second. "I think so, it is not to far from where my mother is buried." and he lead the way. The day of his mothers funeral, Albus had walked around the graveyard, thinking, looking at those who were already at peace. He remembered it because of the funny symbol the the stone bore. When they arrived at the stone, Gellert bent down, his mouth agape before a wild smile broke upon is lips. His fingers began to trace the symbol.

"Errr, Gellert, is he a relative of yours?" But Gellert did not answer. After a few moments, he turned to Albus. He looked Albus directly in the eyes. Albus could feel himself blush, his knees seemed to be weakening. When Gellert spoke, it was in a calculated voice, slow, as if he was about to reveal something that has not been revealed. "Vhat...vaht do you know about the tale ov the three brothers?"


	7. Chapter 7: Gellert's Offer

Authors Notes: Yaaaaaay, I got my last exam done on the 12th. I've been doing odds and ins since and now I'm finally ready to get down and write. Classes don't start again till January 14th so Huazzah!!! I will try and get a new chapter up every week and I really do apologize for waiting so long to update. And of course, all is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 7: Gellert's Offer

Albus stared into Gellert's eyes. "Do you mean the Tale of the three brothers? As in the cloak, the resurrection stone, and the unbeatable wand? That tale of the tree brothers?"

Gellert returned Albus's stare. Albus noticed the power and intensity in the stare and it made him squirm. Gellert nodded. "Very good. The tales ov the three brothers gives the story ov the Deathly Hallovs."

Albus racked his brain. Hadn't his mother used to tell him the story when he was young? He felt a stab of sadness at the thought of his mother, who, now he realized, was very close to him. He snapped back. Deathly Hallows? Wasn't the tale just a morality story telling you to avoid power, let the dead rest and accept mortality? Maybe Gellert was confused. "Err, Gellert, perhaps you are confused. The tale of the three brothers is nothing more than a story. My mum used to tell it to me when I was younger." Gellert smiled and from his bag he pulled a book. It was clearly very old. It had peeling letters. Gellert handed the book to Albus, who took it. Albus looked over the book. It was written in runes. Remembering his runes class, he mumbled, "T he tales of Beedle the Bard." He looked at it and back up to Gellert. "This is what I mean Gellert, it is just a story."

Gellert shook his head. "You vould think so. No, to the knoledgeable, it tells of the Deathly Hallovs." He pulled out his wand and make a straight line. A firry line appeared. "The Elder Vand, vhich is an unbeatable vand." He made a circle around it, "Resurrection Stone. Vich shall recall the dead." Enclosing the line and the circle, Gellert drew a triangle. "And the cloak of invisibility, together, they are the Deathly Hallovs. And vhover possesses all three, is the master ov Death." Albus looked at Gellert. There seemed to be fire in his eyes. Master of death? Nothing that he knew of or ever heard of could evade death. Well, besides the Philosophers stone, but Nicholas had the only one of those in existence. "Gellert, Invisibility Cloaks exist, everyone knows that. The unbeatable wand, well, there has been rumors of such a wand. Egbert, Emeric, Godelot, but how can there be a stone that brings people back from the dead?"

"And how are you sure there isn't? Come on, Albus, you are knoledgeable. And this man." He pointed at the headstone before them. On it was the same markings Gellert had made. "And this, Albus, is vun of the brothers, I am sure of it. I do not know vich ov the hallovs he had, but..."

He trailed off. Albus looked at Gellert. Gellert's face had a hungry look in it. Albus opened his mouth to say something when he heard the voice of the old care taker shouting at them. Albus turned around and saw the man hobbling to them. "What der you think you boys are doing. Git away..." The man looked at Dumbledore and his expression softened slightly. "Ah, yer that Dumbledore boy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you and yer friend. I thought you were trying some shady business. I'll leave yer boys alone." The man started to walk away and Albus could here him muttering, "Poor boy" as he went.

Albus stood up and Gellert followed as Albus made his way a few rows away to where a pile of earth was beginning to settle. Albus looked at the stone as Gellert came up from behind him. In a voice barely above a whisper, a whisper that sent a chill of pleasure down Albus's spine, "So...Albus...vill you join me in my hunt for the hallovs? Vill you join in me a new order...masters ov death." Albus didn't look at him but continued staring at the grave. Here, he had lost a love of his life and here...he would gain one. Albus nodded slowly before turning and looking Gellert in the eyes. With a calm that many associated with him, as if anwering a simple query, Albus agreed politely, "Why yes, Gellert. I think I will."


	8. Chapter 8: Memory: Making Plans

Authors Note: I do hope everyone had a lovely Christmas. Mine was looooong. Went to midnight mass, than went to breakfast with a priest, seminarian and a friend(Sounds like the beginning of a joke doesn't it...)Anyway, I hope all of yours went well. Now in this season, I think it is time for love to blossom for Alby!! Please review, it gives me superhuman powers to complete this long story. And of course, everything is owned by the great and just fandamntastic J.K. Rowling.

Memory 2:Making Plans

I do not believe anyone but Severus and I could tell they were planning something. The three always had their heads together, muttering, their eyes darting to make sure no one was close enough to hear them. It really didn't take legilimency to know that. Perhaps it was because he had seen both James and Charles do it as well. Remarkable how alike they were. It seemed so long ago that I was just like them. Elphias and I, heads together, making fun of Professor Fortescue's obvious wig or Gellert and I...It had been awhile since I had thought of Gellert. How many hours did we spend together? How many hours did we spend, pouring over books, looking for that missing link...Walking back to my office I sit down behind my desk. A new copy of 'Transfiguration Today" lay on the desk. Picking it up I begin to flip through the pages.

Nothing really seemed to sink in. Gellert...how long has it been since I honestly thought of him, besides the duel that is. It seemed every few months I was asked to relive that duel. I always tell what happened. I tell about about the fury of the spells going back and forth, the look in the eye, the climax and the end. But of course they don't know the whole story. Only Aberforth knew all of it. How, like that sweet boy, Harry and his friends, Gellert and I had our heads together, planning, researching and...love. I can feel emotion flood me. How could I still love him? After all these years, all the deaths...and...Ariana. I allow my eyes to flicker across the page as I try to control myself. A loud bang makes me jump slightly. Ah...Severus, looking as displeased as ever.

"Why do I have to deal with that boy?" He snarled. I had to resist rolling my eyes. I did not look up. Every day for the past month Severus stormed in here, demanding that Potter not take potions, that Potter be kept away from him. Severus started again, now pacing back and forth. "Already, he has shown he is simply a clone of his father. His friends and he are up to something, no doubt. They saw my leg after Halloween, poking around as they do. But Potter...mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention seeking, impertinent..."

I know if I let him go on he will just go on and on...and on. Without taking my eyes from the magazine I calmly respond. "You see what you expect to Severus, other teachers report that the boy is modest, likable and reasonably talented. Personally..." I knew this would make Severus's blood boil, "I find him and engaging child." I turned the page slowly, and remembering that I needed something from him I ask, "Keep and eye on Quirrell, won't you?"

Severus made a grunt of agreement and stormed out. I wonder, does he still love Lily like he did? Is he like me? Still in love with someone who never loved back? With a sigh I lay down the magazine and walk over to my pensive. I withdraw my wand...Gellert's wand and draw a memory. Putting it in the pensive, I give it a shake and look it...Gellert and I, in my old room in Godric's Hollow...a pile of books surround us. I let myself fall into the memory...remembering what it was to love him and again without the guilt.


	9. Chapter 9: For the Greater Good

Authors Notes: I'm sorry that its been so long since my last update, buuuut I've been ubber busy. school, and well, ugh, no fun. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and as always, all things owned by her highness, Queen JK the first. Again, I'm sooooo sorry and I hope you forgive me. I have 3 papers due before Spring vacation, so, starting the 14th of March, my butt will be in high gear to try and get some more chapters up.

Chapter 9: For the Greater Good(Of my heart)

Albus's room had always been one that could pass as a library. But in the most recent days, it had transformed into one to rival that of the one in Hogwarts. Books spilled across the desk and bed, there was hardly a bare spot on the floor, for parchments and maps litterd it.

Albus was laying on his bed, engrossed in an old book with funny lettering that looked more like runes. Albus rubbed his eyes and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. It was late, almost ten pm. He looked to the boy with golden curly hair who was sitting at Albus's desk, seemingly unable to tear his eyes away from the dusty book. Albus couldn't take his eyes off of Gellert. Albus could not deny it, he liked Gellert, really, really, really, liked him, and more than a friend. The confidence that Gellert gave out made Albus's heart stop. His soft lips, his, "Albus...".

The words broke Albus out of his trance. Gellert was staring back, a quizzical look was on his face. Albus thought about something wildly, feeling his cheeks get red. He let out a small cough, "Errrrm, uh, Gellert, I was thinking about what you said earlier, what we will do after we find the hallows. I have trouble with one par..." But he was cut off, Aberforth and thrown the door open. His face was contorted into one of rage, which seemed to be a new permnent look upon his brothers face. "I'm sorry to break up your oh so important meeting, but in case you've forgotten, your sister and brother have yet to have supper and we both would like to eat something!"

Albus groaned. He had completely forgotten Aberforth and Ariana...again. Albus shot Aberforth a look before he pulled himself into a sitting position and gave Gellert an apologetic look. But Gellert was staring at Aberforth, and even from his position, Albus could see the annoyance in Gellert's eyes. Albus stood up and looked at Gellert, "It will only take a second, Gellert. Would you like anything?"

Gellert shook is head and went back to reading. Albus noticed his eyes weren't moving, but staring at Aberforth with contempt. Albus followed Aberforth out of the room and down the stairs to the small, cramped kitchen. Albus pulled out his wand and with a slight flick, lite a fire in the fireplace. With another flick some potato's begun to be peeled by a knife. Within a few minutes a soup was being cooked. While Aberforth sat at the table with Ariana, (He was promising her that if she ate more than yesterday, she could help him feed the goats)Albus stared into the depths of the fire. He could only see one thing, it wasn't the fire. It was Gellert. His lips, his eyes, his golden locks, the aura of power and intellect, it was intoxicating. He knew it, and he couldn't deny it... he loved Gellert. Even the name, Gellert Grindlewald, how it captured him. Just saying it seemed to make his heart stop.

After a few more minutes Albus waved his wand as some mismatched bowls flew before Aberforth and Ariana. Another wave of the wand and the soup flew gracefully into the bowls. With a sharp jab at a cabinet, some breed flew to the table and began to be cut by a knife. "There, enjoy." He gave a small smile to Ariana as he left the kitchen and bounded back up the stairs into his room. Gellert was still reading, his eyes flickered up to Albus as he came back in.

"So...did you get them vatered and fed?"

As Albus nodded, Gellert sat down the book.

"Albus, I must ask you. Vhat vill you do about your brother and sister vhen ve go search for za Hallows?" Albus felt a dull blow. He hadn't really thought about that. He thought quickly and when he spoke it was slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Well, Aberforth...will be at school for the most part. Ariana...well...we can hide her with the death's cloak of invisibility. We can keep her...stunned, if we have to." After a second, Albus realized with horror of what he suggested. What would his mother and father have said? But to even to add to the horror, Gellert nodded. "As long as ve don't have to deal vith Aberforth. He vould be a hinderance. Anyvay, vhile you vere gone, I came across someting. According to this book...vell, you read it."

Gellert tossed the book to Albus, who caught it and read the underlined text.

"...Nenglebert the Narcissist came to power in 1749, leading to a breach in the Statue of Secrecy. Englebert was known to boast that his wand was the infamous Death Stick. Hitherto, it is unknown if this was true or mere boasting by Englebert. With Englebert's defeat by William Ecklehart, more commonly known as Ecklehart the Enlightened. It is unknown what happened to Nenglebert's wand after his defeat and all that is known is that after several years, Ecklehart died in Bulgaria in 1867 at the age of 151...:

Albus looked up, Gellert's smile was infectious. Albus smiled and sat the book down. "Ecklehart vas buried not far from vhere I vas raised about 40 miles from it. There have been rumors of a vand maker, and he says he has the vand of destiny."

Albus nodded as he sat down next to Gellert. "When can leave September first, just after noon, that is when Aberforth will be back to school" Gellert's face cracked into a wide smile, and Albus couldn't help but join in. Soon, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald—Masters of Death, Leader of the Revolution, will have the first piece that would lead them to power. Albus looked Gellert in the eyes, and before he knew it or could stop himself, Albus's lips touched Gellert's lips, softly. Gellert's eyes widened, but soon, he was kissing back.

A few hours later Albus laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Had it really happened? Had he really kissed Gellert? Had he divulged his affection for him? Did Gellert really say he felt the same way? Albus pinched himself, and...he was not dreaming. A thumping noise at his window brought Albus back to reality. Looking out he saw Gellert's owl. With a flick of his wand, the window opened. Gellert's owl flew in and landed on Albus's desk. Albus got up and pulled the parchment from the birds leg. His hands shaking slightly as he opened it. Maybe Gellert had changed his mind, maybe he was going to say it was a mistake. Albus unfolded the parchment and read.

_Albus,_

_I am pleased that no longer do I have to hide my feelings. Just think what, together, we can accomplish. Leading the revolution hand in hand, for the muggles own good. You and I have been given a power greater than anyone else, and we must do what ever is necesary to accomplish the task given to us. _

_Gellert_

Albus reread the letter before pulling out some parchment and a quill. Sitting down at his desk he wrote, trying to sound professional, as the single candle flickered by him.

_Gellert--_

_Your point about Wizard dominance being **FOR THE MUGGLES' OWN GOOD** – this, I think is the crucial point. Yes, we have been given power, and yes, that power gives us the right to rule, but it also gives us responsibilities over the ruled. We must stress this point, it will be the foundation stone upon which we build. Where we are opposed, as we surly will be, this must be the basis of all our counterarguments. We seize control **FOR THE GREATER GOOD**. And from this it follows that where we meet resistance, we must use only the force that is necessary and no more. (this was your mistake and Durmstrang! But I do not complain, because if you had not been expelled, we would never have met.)_

Albus looked over the letter. As Albus signed it, he had an idea. Chuckling to himself, he signed the A with the deathly hallows mark. Tying the letter to the owls leg, Albus blew out the candle and settled himself into bed where he quickly fell into dreams that contained Gellert and him, masters of death, glorius leaders and lovers.


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmare Come True

Authors Notes: Ah yes, and now vacation time is over. I tried to write as much as possible, but wow, everything slipped away. I hope everyone had a good Easter! I have little over a month left of school, so, WOOO! Which means lots and lots of updates. Again, sorry I havent updated sooner. I had this done like the 3rd week of last month but just haven't had time to post. And of course, all characters and places are owned by the great J.K. Rowling, whom should be ruler of the world.

_I could tell he was hesitant. I look at him, right into his green eyes, that remind me so much of his mother's. "You remember the condition on which I brought you here with me?" "But what if.." I cut him off. He has to do this. I know he does not want to, and frankly, I don't want to either, but it has to be done. **"You swore, did you not, to follow any command I gave you?"** He looked scared. I'm sure the idea of force feeding me a poison did not spring to mind when I made him swear to me he would do anything. **"Yes, but-" **I raise my voice a little, "**I warned you, did I not, that there might be danger?"** Harry's face is quickly loosing it's color. **"Yes, but--"** I cut him off again. Shaking back my sleeve, **"Well then, you have my orders."** _

_I raise the goblet in my hand. He is looking very desperate. It touches me that he does care about me so much. If I had ever had a Son, Harry is exactly how I would have wanted him. Brave, smart, caring, and loyal. **"Why can't I drink the potion instead?"** I looked at him again. Does he not realize the risk? Does he not realize how important he is in bringing down Tom? His green eyes shimmered from the green potion in the basin. **"Because, I am much older, much cleverer and much less valuable. Once and for all, Harry, do I have your word that you will do all in your power to keep me drinking?"**_

"_**Couldn't--"** **"Do I have it?"** **"But--" "Your word Harry."** **"I—all right, but--" **I knew he could do it. I quickly lower my goblet into the basin, it sinks through the invisible barrier. The goblet fills quickly and I pull it back up. It was full. What would happen I wondered vaguely. Does it really matter? It was worth it, whatever it was. I lifted the goblet to my mouth and was about to drink, but where was my manners? **"To your good health, Harry."** I drink. It was like ice and fire, mixed, pouring down my throat. My eyes snap close. I hear a voice...Gellert...Aberforth...yelling at each other. I vaguely hear Harry talking. I can only shake my head..._

Chapter 10: Nightmare Come True

"Now, now, if you keep bouncing around I can't get the picture." Bathilda Bagshot said in a calm voice. She had been trying to get them to stop playing around long enough to get a half away decent picture. So far, it had failed. The two boys were like a couple of unicorns, playing in a meadow. The boys consented. Looking at each other, acting very serious. Bathilda raised the camera, and as she clicked, the two boy burst out laughing. Shaking her head, but smiling she walked away to let the boy have their fun.

Once Bathilda left the room Albus wrapped his arms around Gellert's waist and laid his head on Gellert's shoulder. Albus noticed that Gellert seemed to stiffen for a second. Albus let out a sigh. "Why don't we go somewhere or do something tonight. All we ever do is try to find the Hallows. One night won't make a difference." Albus raised his head slightly and kissed Gellert on the cheek, Albus let his wispy start of a beard tickle Gellert's cheek.

Gellert pulled away. "And if ve go out, vhat about your sister and your...brother." Albus noticed the way Gellert's face went ugly at the mention of Aberforth. Even Albus couldn't ignore the fact the more Aberforth kept interrupting Albus and Gellert, the more Gellert seemed to hate the very mention of Aberforth's name. Albus sighed."Come on, Gellert. Please?" Albus gave Gellert a puppy dog look. Gellert's expression did not change as he nodded yes. Albus smiled and squeezed Gellert even a little more. "Great! Why don't you come by my house around..." Albus pulled out a pocket watch, looking at the planets before putting it back, "If convinent for you, say around 9 tonight?" Gellert gave a nod and Albus planted a kiss on his cheek as he walked out of the house.

As he walked down the road to his own home, Albus had never felt so alive. The past couple months had been surreal. The pang of losing his mother still brought him close to tears at some points. He had been so angry not to be able to go with Elphias, angry at Ariana for holding him back, and yet, Gellert. Finally, someone like him, finally, someone as smart and as shrewed as he was. He loved Gellert, he could not, nor would he deny it. He had his uneases about Gellert, but then again, no one was perfect. Opening the front door, he was could hear Ariana and Aberforth in the kitchen. Aberforth, as usual, was carrying a one sided conversation. Albus bounded up the stairs to his room and laid himself on his bed. Everything was finally coming together. Aberforth would be going back to school soon, Gellert and he would be on their quest that would lead them to power. Dumbledore and Grindlewald, the unbeatable Masters of Death.

Albus allowed himself to drift off to sleep. He was standing in the middle of the Wizengamot assembly. Gellert was by his side. "...and will lead this revolution for the greater good of muggles and for the greater good of wizards everywhere!" A wave of cheering erupted again. But just as Albus was about to continue, he heard a crash. Albus opened his eyes and again heard a crash, followed by yelling. Aberforth? Shaking himself awake, Albus got up and ran down the stairs, skipping a few with each stride. The shouting was getting louder. Albus turned and headed into the kitchen.

Aberforth was standing in front of Gellert, who had apparently just came in when Aberforth started to yell. Standing in the doorway, he was shouting back, "Vhy don't you just take your little sister and play with your goats, little boy!" Aberforth's hand dove into his pocket and produced his wand. "Ariana and I need someone to take care of us! HE..." Aberforth pointed his wand at Albus, "Can't be running around looking for Hallows and all this nonsense. I'm going back to school soon, Ariana is in no fit state to just tag along while you try to turn people into your mindless slaves! "

Gellert took a step forward, "Do you really think some...thing like you vill stop your brother and I? Now, go and shut up! You are standing in your brothers way of greatness! Don't you understand she von't need to be hidden once ve teach the muggles their place!?" Gellert's face was turning red...deep red, he took another step forward and drew his own wand. Albus's face drained of all color as he took a step forward. "Aberforth! Gellert! No, come on, let us sit down and discuss this..." But Aberforth cut him off, "Oh, bugger of, both of you, she.." Before he could finish talking a jet of red light went flying from Gellert's wand and hit Aberforth, who immediately dropped to the ground and cried in pain. "GELLERT! NO!" Albus withdrew his own wand and pointed it at Aberforth. Aberforth stopped twitching. He sprang to his feet and with a slash of his wand, Aberforth started to duel Gellert...

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11: Deathly Duel

Authors Notes: Omg, I am soo sorry I haven't been able to update for so long, I have been swamped with school, but now, exams are over and I am back home with free time abound. So, I am going to be writing alot, so please forgive my long absence. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters, and thank you so much for everyone who has read and or review my story, I love you all!!

It was a cold but clear. The clear sky, the sun was setting slowly, a orange tinge highlighted the sky. The beauty seemed to mock all of us underneath it. A cool breeze whipped my midnight blue robes. My graying long beard and hair swayed, but the rest of me was still. The land was pocket marked with the signs of battle, bodies of the dead and injured laid strewn about. Except for one last duel, the fighting was over.

I let my eyes pierce the man standing in front of him. "I will give you one last chance, Gindlewald, put your wand down." Grindlewald just laughed. His steel gray curls that adorned his head shook as he laughed. Shaking his head as if had I just told a good jest, "No, Dumbeledore, I will give you once last chance. Run away, or join your sister. I would really hate to wipe out the pathetic life of another Dumbledore." Grindlewald smiled as he twitched the hand which held a wand. "I have it, you know it, I found it, so...step back, Dumbledore, this is not your fight."

I let out a small sigh. I raise my wand above my head and bring it down, all the power I can muster behind the spell...the duel begins.

Chapter 11: Deathly Duel

Before Albus knew what he was doing, before events really registered in his brain, he was surprised to find himself with a wand in his hand, fighting with Gellert and Aberforth. Gellert drew his wand back and as he sliced through the air, a yellow flame, as bright as the sun erupted from his wand. Albus quickly sent a stunning spell toward Gellert, it collided with Gellert's spell, an eruption of yellow and red sparks lit the kitchen. Gellert, enraged sent a curse to Albus. Albus flicked his wand and a stunning spell flew from the tip of his wand to Gellert. Gellert just managed to duck the spell. The spell hit a cabinet on the wall obliterating it in a shower of splinters.

Seizing the moment, Aberforth made a swipe with his wand at Gellert. Large red spots appeared on Gellert's hands, he screamed in pain. "Sie werden kleinen Jungen für Ihre Dummheit bezahlen!" With those words, Gellert launched himself at Aberforth, his wand moving so fast it was almost a blur. A red streak flew at Aberforth, unable to block it, Aberforth fell to the floor, hitting his head on the table as he did. Yelling in pain, Aberforth lay as blood from his mouth began to pool around his head, he stirred feebly, trying to raise himself from the floor. Showing no quarter, Gellert brought his wand down, "CRUCIO!" Albus yelled, "NO, GELLERT! Please stop, hurt me instead, leave him alone!" Gellert ignored him. Albus pointed his wand at a chair, and as if there was an invisible line from wand to chair, the old chair went flying, striking Gellert's back. Gellert fell forward with a crash into a wall.

Aberforth seized the moment, jumping to his feet he ran to where Gellert laid sprawled on the floor. Not even using his wand, Aberforth started to rain blows down upon Gellert, punching and kicking as hard as he could, Gellert tried to cover his face as he tried to get Aberforth off of him. "ABERFORTH!" Albus ran forward, sweat rolling down in large beads. Grabbing the back of Aberforth's shirt, Albus pulled as hard as he could, he could feel Aberforth's ripping as he pulled, harder and harder, trying to get Aberforth off of Gellert. Finally, Albus managed to peel Aberforth off of Gellert. But to Albus's horror, Gellert whipped his wand and brought it down on Aberforth. Shoving Aberforth out of the way, Albus screamed, "PROTEGO!" Gellert quickly redirected his own spell to the ceiling, causing a loud crash as it gave way.

It took a moment for Albus to see anything through the dust. But as it settled, three figures, all shrouded in the dust slowly appeared around the room. Unable to see who was who, Albus raised his wand cautiously. Fear gripped at his insides. Then, thing seemed to happen at once, one person moved to him, another one screamed a curse, followed milliseconds later. Seeing a blue light come flying to him, Albus let off a stunning spell before dropping to the ground, as he did, he saw a green jet of light fly from his left to his right before colliding with something. Instantaneously, the blue spell zoomed above his head and exploded against a door. Immediately light streamed inside the room. A scene of destruction came fully into Albus's view. Most of the room was torn apart, table, chairs, chimney, all torn apart.

A sudden scream of pain, the sound of an animal being tortured in the worst possible way reached Albus's ears. Things seem to slow down, turning, he saw something that caused his stomach to be as obliterated as the room. Aberforth was on the ground. On his lap lay Ariana's head. Blood oozed from her nose, eyes, ears and mouth. She moved limply as Aberforths sobs caused both bodies to shake. Out of the corner of his eye, Albus saw Gellert stand up straight, cast one look at Ariana then turn and run full speed out of what remained of the kitchen. "GELLERT!" Albus moved to follow him until another wail from Aberforth brought him back to reality. He ran over to where Ariana lay. He knew the dreadful truth even before his fingers touched Ariana's still warm neck...no pulse... He stared down at her. Her beautiful eyes were red and stared vacantly to the ceiling. Albus sunk to his knees, tears obscuring his vision. Albus knew that the quest for the 'Greater Good' had claimed its first victim.

AN: Yeah, I know Gellert probably wasn't German, but eh, it was the closest thing I could come up with to what he is. I also realize this is not a good chapter, but this is like my third re-write of it, so, I hope it is at least decent. Please keep up your reviews! They are like the ultimate energy drink for me, they keep me going! Thanks so much! people underneath. A cool breeze whipped my midnight blue robes. My graying long beard and hair swayed, but the rest of me was still. The land was pocket marked with the signs of battle, bodies of the dead and injured laid strewn about. Except for one last duel, the fighting was over.

I let my eyes pierce the man standing in front of him. "I will give you one last chance, Gindlewald, but your wand down." Grindlewald just laughed. His steel gray curls that adorned his head shook as he laughed. Shaking his head as if Dumbledore had just told a good jest, "No, Dumbeledore, I will give you once last chance. Run away, or join your sister. I would really hate to wipe out the pathetic life of another Dumbledore." Grindlewald smiled as he twitched the hand which held a wand. "I have it, you know it, I found it, so...step back, Dumbledore, this is not your fight."

I let out a small sigh. I raise my wand above my head and bring it down, all the power I can muster behind the spell...the duel begins.

Chapter 11: Deathly Duel

Before Albus knew what he was doing, before events really registered in his brain, he was surprised to find himself with a wand in his hand, fighting with Gellert and Aberforth. Gellert drew his wand back and as he sliced through the air, a yellow flame, as bright as the sun erupted from his wand. Albus quickly sent a stunning spell toward Gellert, it collided with Gellert's spell, an eruption of yellow and red sparks lit the kitchen. Gellert, enraged sent a curse to Albus. Albus flicked his wand and a stunning spell flew from the tip of his wand to Gellert. Gellert just managed to duck the spell. The spell hit a cabinet on the wall obliterating it in a shower of splinters.

Seizing the moment, Aberforth made a swipe with his wand at Gellert. Large red spots appeared on Gellert's hands, he screamed in pain. "Sie werden kleinen Jungen für Ihre Dummheit bezahlen!" With those words, Gellert launched himself at Aberforth, his wand moving so fast it was almost a blur. A red streak flew at Aberforth, unable to block it, Aberforth fell to the floor, hitting his head on the table as he did. Yelling in pain, Aberforth lay as blood from his mouth began to pool around his head, he stirred feebly, trying to raise himself from the floor. Showing no quarter, Gellert brought his wand down, "CRUCIO!" Albus yelled, "NO, GELLERT! Please stop, hurt me instead, leave him alone!" Gellert ignored him. Albus pointed his wand at a chair, and as if there was an invisible line from wand to chair, the old chair went flying, striking Gellert's back. Gellert fell forward with a crash into a wall.

Aberforth seized the moment, jumping to his feet he ran to where Gellert laid sprawled on the floor. Not even using his wand, Aberforth started to rain blows down upon Gellert, punching and kicking as hard as he could, Gellert tried to cover his face as he tried to get Aberforth off of him. "ABERFORTH!" Albus ran forward, sweat rolling down in large beads. Grabbing the back of Aberforth's shirt, Albus pulled as hard as he could, he could feel Aberforth's ripping as he pulled, harder and harder, trying to get Aberforth off of Gellert. Finally, Albus managed to peel Aberforth off of Gellert. But to Albus's horror, Gellert whipped his wand and brought it down on Aberforth. Shoving Aberforth out of the way, Albus screamed, "PROTEGO!" Gellert quickly redirected his own spell to the ceiling, causing a loud crash as it gave way.

It took a moment for Albus to see anything through the dust. But as it settled, three figures, all shrouded in the dust slowly appeared around the room. Unable to see who was who, Albus raised his wand cautiously. Fear gripped at his insides. Then, thing seemed to happen at once, one person moved to him, another one screamed a curse, followed milliseconds later. Seeing a blue light come flying to him, Albus let off a stunning spell before dropping to the ground, as he did, he saw a green jet of light fly from his left to his right before colliding with something. Instantaneously, the blue spell zoomed above his head and exploded against a door. Immediately light streamed inside the room. A scene of destruction came fully into Albus's view. Most of the room was torn apart, table, chairs, chimney, all torn apart.

A sudden scream of pain, the sound of an animal being tortured in the worst possible way reached Albus's ears. Things seem to slow down, turning, he saw something that caused his stomach to be as obliterated as the room. Aberforth was on the ground. On his lap lay Ariana's head. Blood oozed from her nose, eyes, ears and mouth. She moved limply as Aberforths sobs caused both bodies to shake. Out of the corner of his eye, Albus saw Gellert stand up straight, cast one look at Ariana then turn and run full speed out of what remained of the kitchen. "GELLERT!" Albus moved to follow him until another wail from Aberforth brought him back to reality. He ran over to where Ariana lay. He knew the dreadful truth even before his fingers touched Ariana's still warm neck...no pulse... He stared down at her. Her beautiful eyes were red and stared vacantly to the ceiling. Albus sunk to his knees, tears obscuring his vision. Albus knew that the quest for the 'Greater Good' had claimed its first victim.

AN: Yeah, I know Gellert probably wasn't German, but eh, it was the closest thing I could come up with to what he is. I also realize this is not a good chapter, but this is like my third re-write of it, so, I hope it is at least decent. Please keep up your reviews! They are like the ultimate energy drink for me, they keep me going! Thanks so much!


	12. Chapter 12: Coffin Confessions

AN: I first want to thank everyone who read and everyone who reviewed, and to those who really saved my fanny by pointing out a couple things to me. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. I am, been taking it easy, so, being relaxed and refreshed, I hope this chapter is better. A little ps, I got the idea for this while I was at confession, so it shows that my mind is always wondering...even when it shouldn't be. Another ps, all italic words are Albus's thoughts. I am keeping this chapter short because I kinda feel here that this should be from Albus's pov, and it should basically just show what a mess he is. I swear the next chapter will be nice and long. So, again, I ask humbly that you review, and hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon!

Chapter 12: Coffin Confessions

_I wanted to die. How I wanted it to be me laying in the coffin. She looked like she was asleep, quite, peaceful, a small smile on her lips that made me cry all the more. It was my fault she was dead. Not only through my stupidity...I could have actually killed her. My mother had spent her last years slaving away, minute by minute, hour by hour, day by day to care for my sister. In only a couple months...I made it all for naught. My arrogance and my love had blinded me. Why did I not let myself see Gellert for what he was? Why did I let myself believe he could love me? _

_But why ask myself that? I already know the answer. I let my lust for power shadow my senses. I let my want of fame and glory blind myself those whom I truly loved. Because of that, Ariana was now lying in this wooden box. I can feel my tears fall even harder now. Convulsions shake my body. I killed her...It was all my fault...So brillian__t...so stupid. I just want to die, I want to escape this body, I want out of this pain, I don't want to feel anymore. I look to my right and see Aberforth. He was it now. He was it...he was all my family left. He looked like he was made a stone...besides the tears falling fast from his eyes...he barley blinked...he didn't even look like he was breathing. Just standing there...looking at Ariana. How was it he was stronger then me. Why wasn't he sitting next to me crying his eyes out. Was he still in shock? It had been two days...or was it he was better then I? Of course he was. As unlettered and uncouth as he was...he was the better person. He loved...but was not blinded by it. He loved me, but he saw my arrogance...he saw my stupidity...he saw through Gellert...Aberforth said what I ignored...not ignored...what I chose not to see. I knew what Gellert was capable of...I felt it...and because I allowed myself to blindly trust...to blindly love...to ignore the evidence...well...the result was in front of me...the corpse of my sister._

"Ablus?"

"_It takes a few seconds for me to acknowledge the voice...I don't want to...I want to be alone in my own head...no...I want out of my head...I want out...I want peace._

"Albus?"

_I look up...Aberforth. I looked him in his eyes...mother always said we had the same eyes...for the first time...I actually see that. He is just looking at me...he opens his mouth a few times but nothing comes out. I stand up and start to put my arms around him...out of the corner of my I see his right hand in a fist flying at me...contact. I fall back into the chairs as the few people there begin to scream. Aberforth jumps on top of me, his body pinning me to the floor._

"YOU DID IT! YOU KILLED HER! SHE DIED FOR YOUR DAMN GREATER GOOD!_"_

_Blow after blow, I will not protect myself...I deserve this...this will be just the start of my penance. I see his arm pull back, aimed directly at the middle of my face, and crash...I feel my bones crunch...I feel the blood flow copiously down my face...I deserve it..._


	13. Chapter 13: Memory: My Thanatopsis

AU: WOO, again, thanks to everyone who reviews, I do appreciate it. They keep me going. I have got to admit, I had reeeeally bad writers block here. However, a lovely bout with insomnia has lead to hopefully, a decent chapter. Enjoy!! And of course all characters owned by J.K. I also know that some of the dates I use are not cannon, but oh well. Again, I apologize for how long its been and if anyone is still reading, let me know how I did :-)! Oh, and btw, thanatopsis for those who do not know means roughly 'meditation on death', it is a poem(one of my favorites) by William Bryant, and if you never have, I suggest to read it. It seems a little heavy at first, but if you dig into it, I think it is something else(Or if not, there is always a Psalm of Life by Longfellow...a more upbeat version of thanatopsis if you ask me...but you didn't, so I will shut up now and get to the story.)

Chapter 13: Memory 3-My Thanatopsis

It was such a lovely night. Not quite yet a full moon. I gaze out of the window my window in my office. I wondered vaguely how much longer it would be mine. I cast a glance at my blackened, withered hand. Foolishness...such foolishness. I think back...temptation...I was so tempted by the resurrection stone...temptation...what a curious thing. It so easily makes one forget...makes one lose themselves, their thoughts, takes away all conscience thought...makes one focus on one thing, forgetting all else. How often I had been tempted in my long life. First by power, by a man...and then...by love. I've always known how powerful love is...I learned it from my mother and through my life. Love was more powerful than any magic. Love could save even the most damaged soul, it can make a person cast their life willingly in danger without any thought of personal safety...all because of love.

However, can also be the biggest temptation. It makes you forget yourself, forget others...a double edged sword. Oh how I had learned the hard way...so painful...how much I had lost...

I let out a sigh...I am tired. I have not slept well in the last few weeks. I am a mix of emotions. True, soon I will slumber...and not wake up. This did not bug me in the slightest. Death was simply another adventure in which all of us get to enjoy. No, rather, I look forward to it. It would be a relief almost to not have to be always the man with the answers...always the man everyone looked to. I have been granted the privilege of being wiser then the average man...I was lucky...but the responsibility of always knowing...It was hard. To know everything is not always as great as people believe. To know what pain awaits people all people, especially people I love and care about. Harry...poor Harry...he has experienced so much and it will only get harder. The Horcruxes he would have to pursue, the probable deaths of those he cared about...how I wish I did not know. But I do. I have to be the person of answers.

One thing I will miss is seeing Harry finally be able to rest. To defeat Voldemort, to have this horrible weight lifted, forever, from his shoulders. Or would I? I look at my pocket watch...fifteen till eleven. As I make my way out of my office onto the grounds of the castle, I let my mind vaguely wounder...what did happen after death? What would my soul do or go? I let my mind wonder briefly. I do not know for sure, but I think and I hope I will be able to apologize to Ariana, to my Mother and my Father. Then I could wait, as my friends and loved ones joined me. Finally able to tell them everything, to stop having to keep secrets from them, to tell Harry why I have placed so much on him...and how he is like the son I never had...

As I stand just outside the gate of Hogwarts, the school almost invisible in the darkness, I bring my wand out and think_Lumos_, the tip of the wand burst into light as I study my watch...I have time...and thinking of my destination, I feel the expected and the rather unpleasant feeling of being squeezed from all sides. Almost 100 years of experience apparating did not make it any more pleasant.

The outline of a small church with a kissing gate greeted my eyes. Slowly and almost completely silent, I walk, my blue robes whipping a little in the light breeze. I make my way through the rows of grave stones. My eyes are almost magnetically drawn to where I know the Peverall brother lies. With a small stab of grief I continue until I get to my destination. Again, I think _Lumos_ and I can see the words: **Kendra Dumbledore 16 March 183823 June 1899 And Her Daughter Ariana 23 November 188519 August 1899 **_**Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also.**_

I stare at the words...curious how pain and guilt can last so long. While other emotions slip away, these two have been my constant companion. I kneel down before the headstone. I can feel solitary tear slip from my eye into my beard. I let my pointer finger on my left hand trace the words..."I am sorry, Mother...sorry I let you down...sorry I destroyed what you gave your life for...forgive me..." I continue to stare for a moment, but just for a moment. I must be getting on...Harry is waiting for me.

I stand up and without a glance back I walk out of the cemetery and with a small pop, disappear and almost instantly reappear on Privet Drive. I look at my watch...10:59...I look out at Number 4, where Harry is. With faint wondering, I wonder if he is already at the door, packed, ready to go from his prison, or, if he is sitting there...wondering if I will come. As my pocket watch tinkles, I pull out my deluminator and with several small pops, the lights go out around me. Replacing it in my pocket and make my way to the door. Stopping only a millisecond to notice how well the flowers have come along since my last visit, I ring the doorbell. I have to suppress a smile as I hear a loud voice ring, "Who the blazes is calling at this time of night!" I can't help but let a little grin appear...I think I'm going to rather enjoy myself tonight.


	14. Chapter 14: Dream Achieved

Au: Please forgive me :-( I'm sorry its been so long but ugh, where has the summer gone. Well, I wrote most of this chapter on a plane ride. On the way to and from Australia. Really cool...got to watch fireworks at Pearl Harbor...amazing. So, I should have more updates now that I'm back home...oh...just a side note, my b-day was...july 23...same as Daniel Radcliffe, so, to honor our birthday...you should review!! :-D Again, soo sorry, I hope to start posting more often.

Chapter 14: Dream Achieved

Albus Dumbledore did not want to wake up. The sun streaming in his window shone on his face...and yet...he did not want to get up. He had hardly slept the night before. More nightmares...the same as usual. A green flash in the dark, the sound of a body dropping to the floor...it didn't happen as often now...six years on...but there were nights that he would wake up, as if he had just ran a mile in the desert with tears and sweat mingled...and always...that voice he had once loved so much.

With a sigh he heaved himself out of bed. Looking in a mirror he took in his appearance...his auburn hair now almost to his shoulders...his beard now full...but he noticed some wrinkles beginning to form. _How fleeting youth is_ he thought with some amusement. The years have not been exactly generous to him. Working for Transfiguration Today had been interesting at first. But he had been there for six years now. He yearned for something...more...something where he could teach, how he loved nothing more then to sit someone down and explain to them how to do something, it was joy like none other that he knew of.

But perhaps luck was finally with him. His old transfiguration Professor was retiring. How he would love to have the chance to go back to Hogwarts, to walk those halls where so recently he himself had walked as a student...but this time...as a teacher. The thought of going back to Hogwarts was the only thing keeping him sane, the only thing he really had...ever since Aberforth got finished with school...he came home...for three days before he left. It took Albus nine months to find out that he was working as a busboy at the HogsHead pub. Every time he had tried to owl Aberforth, he did not receive a reply. It tore at him. But if he were at Hogwarts...maybe...it would be easier to contact Aberforth...

Albus let his thoughts take him away. After a few minutes he pulled a watch out of his pocket and looked at it. Ten till eleven...the post should be arriving at any moment. And sure enough within a few seconds he saw a small, round object flying to his window. It was a gray colored owl, larger then normal. It perched itself on the window seal. It stood almost at attention, and had it not moved its leg out for him to untie, one would have thought it was a statue. Professional_ little bird_ he thought to himself as he took off the letter. It was addressed to one

Mr. Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore

He turned the envelope. A seal was on it. A seal with a lion, a badger, a snake, and an eagle. All were around a giant H. He felt nervous. His fingers started to tremble as he opened it. Pulling out the parchment, he read it slowly, taking in every word as if he only had one chance to. The elegant writing on the page seemed to jump to it.

_Dear Mister A. Dumbledore,_

_It is my deep honor to officially welcome you to the post of Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on 1st of September. If at all possible, arrive by 9:00 a.m. On 30th of August for proper time to prepare. Salary shall be 354 galleons per year._

_Your Sincerely,_

_Dexter C. Fortescue_

_Headmaster_

Albus closed his eyes. He allowed himself to savor the moment. He had done it. His one dream in life...achieved. Opening his eyes...he let out all his emotion in a loud roar of delight. He heard is own owl somewhere else squeak in anger. Trying to calm himself enough to act presentable, he made his way to the fire place and threw in some glittering dust. Getting down on his hands and feet, he stuck his head in the fire and said clearly, "Elphias Doge". After a few seconds of spinning, his head finally seemed to set still...finally. He never was a huge fan of communicating by the floo network, but there really was not a faster way. Looking on the inside of Doge's home, and saw an empty room. Thinking quickly, he pulled out his wand and pointed at his throat, "_Sonorus_" he thought. Clearing his throat, he yelled, "**ELPHIAS!**" Albus heard a crash of someone in another room dropping something. Hearing the matter of feet, Albus waved his wand and performing the counter spell. Elphias entered the room.

"Albus? What on..." he trailed off...seeing Albus's wide smile, he himself broke into a smile...he already knew.


	15. Chapter 15: News from Abroad

AN: YES, I AM ALIVE!!! I know, it's shocking. Let me explain, first off…school…busy, busy semester. I wrote but not a lot, but then my laptop fried. So now I'm on break, new laptop and all, I was in the mood to write and I'm back!

_**Chapter 15: News from Abroad**_

The two men sat in chairs opposite of each other. A grey haired, older man stared at the auburn haired man. The silence was only broken by the snores of the portrait that lined the wall of the round room. Both men were staring at one in particular. Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait was among those snoring. The man with graying black hair was decked in Slytherin green. The grey haired man sitting in the chair sighed. "He may not have been the most popular Headmaster ever…but he had a certain style that I, at least will miss." The auburn haired man nodded sagely. "Indeed. I will miss our discussions on magical theory. Which as you know, ended up on a debate on Gryffindor and Slytherin House history."

The grey hair man chuckled quietly. He got up and made his way to a throne like chair behind a massive desk and sat down. "The Board of Governors are wanting my choice for deputy Headmaster, Albus. They think that six weeks without one is far too long." The man named Albus nodded slowly. "It was between you and Horace. But I do not know if Horace is up to the job. He sometimes gets to…involved with some students. Albus…will you please be the new deputy Headmaster?" Albus hesitated for the slightest space of a moment before nodding slowly. "Very well, Armando…if you believe I will be the best choice, I accept." Armando let a small smile creep onto his face. "Excellent. I will let the Board of Governors know. I believe it will be…almost unanimous." They looked at each other and at the same time said, smiles on their face, "Abraxas Malfoy."

One his way back to his quarters, Albus was pondering to himself. It has been years since he had come to Hogwarts. By far they were the happiest of his 45 years. Sitting down in a plush chair before a large fireplace, Albus let his mind wonder. He would be lying if he said he did not want this new title. He had given a majority of his life to education. He was also prepared to give the rest of his life, however long it may be, to the education of young witches and wizards. At first he allowed a small flicker of the smile…then an absolutely wide one filled his face. This called for a celebration. Pulling out his wand, he flicked it. A bottle of elf made wine appeared, along with a crystal goblet. Pouring himself a decent amount of wine, he drank, thinking of his achievement. Oh, what he could do! He help bring new theories to education, and…well…for now…he should just be happy. Oh sure, he was famous already. Twelve uses of dragons blood,

Waving his wand once more, the Daily Prophet flew to his hands. He skimmed over every little article for a good quarter of an hour. He read through until an article near the end of the paper made him choke on his drink. His skin turned deathly white, he almost seemed to stop breathing. He couldn't breath…he had been robbed of that ability. He quickly read the article…

_**GRINDLEWALD TAKES SEAT IN INTERNATIONAL CONFEDERATION OF WIZARDS**_

_**By Lowell Chickenbopker**_

_**Gellert Grindlewald of Germany has taken his place as the newest member of the International Confederation of Wizards. The 42 year old wizard replaces Jorn Alois, who died under mysterious circumstances last month. Authorities however blamed a back firing spell that authorities believe was aimed for some cheese. Grindlewald has gained famed on the national level by his ideas of wizard superiority. While his idea of easing restrictions on the secretly of the Wizard World for, "The Greater Good" has earned him some enemies, more and more people take up the chant. "I believe now is the time for radical action. Our world has become stagnate. If we let it remain so, a day of reckoning will follow" says Grindlewald from his Berlin home. However, Chancellor Hans Regniztar of the German Ministry of Magic has denounced Grindlewald as a "Raving lunatic" and some other things that cannot, because of the crudeness of the statement, be reprinted here. Grindlewald was asked to comment on the Chancellor's words, but we were unable to reach him. Reports were Grindlewald had gone to his native Bulgaria to see after his dying mother…**_

Albus threw the paper down. He could not read the rest. All that mattered was that Gellert…his Gellert…had achieved power…and in his hands…any amount of power was far from a good thing. It had been almost 15 years since he had heard anything about Grindlewald. The last he had heard was a rumor…a terrible rumor…one Albus had spent a long time convincing himself was untrue…that Gellert won himself a wand…a powerful wand…Albus's thoughts were racing. Perhaps it was time for some…discreet investigation into the man whom, even now, he could not deny, he loved.


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting Tom Marvolo Riddle

Authors notes: As I was finishing my next chapter I realized….OMG I SKIPPED OVER TOM RIDDLE!!! So, I'm going to move the chapters around a bit. They will be short but it is such an important event I can't skip over it. I'm so sorry! Please forgive! I also appreciate everyone's comments. They mean a lot! Please keep them coming. I think this is by far not my best chapter but I hope you like this from Dumbledore's pov. Tell me how I am doing! And of course I own nothing related to Harry Potter. All Harry Potter related material is owned by WB and JK.

Chapter 16: Meeting Tom Marvolo Riddle

"Yes, Riddle was perfectly ready to believe he was-to use his word-'special'," I said, looking into Harry's bright green eyes. _Harry looked into my eyes and seemed to struggle for the words._ "Did you know--then?" he finally asked uncertainly. _I considered Harry for a moment and thinking back to that meeting so long ago I shook my head every so slightly._ "Did I now that I had just met the most dangerous Dark wizard of all time? No, I had no idea that he was to grow up to be what he is."_ In the back of my brain I thought back…who could have? Yes, others would say it would be obvious by the way he had acted in the orphanage, but he would not become the man he is if he had not chosen it…chosen to kill so he may live. After Harry left I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes. "Oh, Tom." I thought quietly to myself…allowing my memory inside my head to travel back to that pivotal day in the history of the wizarding world._

I followed Mrs. Cole as she turned off the second landing and stopped very suddenly outside the first door. Knocking quickly she entered. "Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton-sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you-well, I'll let him do it." She moved out of the way and there I saw him for the first time. He looked up and stared right at me. He was tall…his black hair perfectly in place. His eyes widened at my first appearance then narrowed in suspicion. Taking another step in I held out my hand. "How do you do, Tom?" He stuck out his hand and gave is a quick shake before pulling it back swiftly. Continuing to stare at me as I sat down in the hard wooden chair. As the silence stretched I took a breath, looking straight in his eyes I decided to give him my name…not the drunken attempts of Mrs. Cole. "I am Professor Dumbledore." I said kindly. "Professor?" Riddle said. There was an edge to the voice…a hard edge that was disconcerting in such a young person. "Is that like doctor? What are you here for? Did SHE get you to have a look at me?" He gestured to the door. I kept my smile and continued to stare into his hard eyes. "no, no." I said slowly. "I don't believe you" Riddle said. Malice dripped from every word as he stared back into my eyes without blinking. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell…the…truth." He put emphasis on the three words. I did not respond. Rather, I kept smiling as I started to probe his mind…deeper and deeper until…ah…the wardrobe…the top self…finally Tom broke the silence again. "Who are you?" "I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school-your new school, if you would like to come." Moving with great speed, Tom jumped from the bed and moved away from me as far and as fast as he could go until he was at the wall. "You can't kid me! The asylum that's where you're from, isn't it? Professor, yes of course-well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!" His eyes were both on fire and also bottomless…pitiless. Colder then any ice storm could be. I kept the smile on my face. It could not have been easy for him. Never having anyone who truly cared for him, never being singled out for anything except when these strange occurrences happened, it must have been a shock. "I am not from the asylum. I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to school, nobody will force you-" Riddle gave me a contemptuous look. "I'd like to see them try." I pressed on, un-phased by Tom's hostility. Perhaps if I went into a tad more detail. "Hogwarts is a school for people with special abilities…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several more minutes of convincing and making him repay for his indiscretions I stood up and stuck out my hand. "Good-bye, Tom, I shall see you at Hogwarts." Walking out of the room I pondered what he had said to me. As I had told him, it is not unusual for a younger witch or wizard to loose control of his or her powers. I had done it myself as a youth, and of course Ariana…well…letting ones powers get the best of oneself was not unheard of. Perhaps being around others like himself it would help Tom. I doubt he had many friends at the orphanage. Walking into the rainy street I continued to ponder the young man as I turned down a dark ally and with a quick glance around and a loud crack I made my way back to Hogsmeade…I was having a craving for some chocolate frogs…sweets always seemed to clear my mind.


	17. Chapter 17: Will you or Will you not?

Of course I do not own anyone of these characters. All persons, places, items…etc are property of WB and her Majesty, JK Rowling. I also like to say to anyone who still is reading this I apologize for the lack of updates. Life is hectic. I'm also pushing forward the storyline cause frankly…writers block has been with me ever since I wrote the last chapter. I also know that online translators are horrible, but you get the point :-P.

Chapter 16: Will you or Will you not?

_I knew him well. I am totally sure he was ready for a resounding and defiant "yes" to the Minister for Magic's question. However…it would not be the best of ideas. As I heard him form his words I moved my head ever so slightly to both sides. "Yeh-no." "I beg your pardon?" said the Minister in obvious astonishment. "No," the boy repeated. I listened quietly to the back and forth until I noticed Cornelius stare at me. "Nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?" Nothing at all, Cornelius," I said in a grave tone._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_March 1945_

Minister for Magic Edward Darling sat across from Deputy Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in the latter's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Six others wizards crowded around the room behind the Minister. Albus refused to look at any of them. For the last two years this has become a common occurrence. Dumbledore knew what the Minister would say. But it gave him no pleasure. How he yearned to take action, to fight back on behalf of all those who had been harmed in the past years…but he couldn't…and they couldn't understand why he has refused…again and again they have had the same response.

"Albus…the French Ministry fell six weeks ago…the mere fact they lasted that long is nothing short of astounding. We have also confirmed that Grindelwald himself executed Minister for Magic Philippe Thierun…all for 'the greater good'," the Minister finished, not hiding his contempt for the now well known catchphrase of the dictator. The Minister drew himself up to his full height, "Albus…we very well could be on the eve on an invasion of the country itself. It is imperative you do something, Albus! No one else is capable of even giving Grindelwald a run for his money…except you." Albus sighed in a defeated way and shook his head. Still looking down at his clasped hands he was barley audible as he murmured, "I can not face Grindelwald." Albus did not have to look to know what the people would look like. Anger at another refusal…disbelief that he would just sit in the school when everyone knew only he could defeat the greatest Dark Lord of all time…

The Minister's face flushed in anger. "Albus…I want to introduce you to Marie-Dominique Mignon…she lost her husband and children to Grindelwald. Maybe she can persuade you. The women approached Albus's desk timidly and in barley a whisper she spoke, her words quite…tired…"Mon mari. ..he était un muggle. Mais après qu'il a découvert que j'étais, il m'a embrassé même plus alors avant. nous avons eu deux enfants. Mon mari a été placé chargé d'un département de Ministère qui a aidé muggles apprend le monde de sorcellerie doit ils épousent un sorcier ou une sorcière. Il l'a aimé. ..but avec Grindlwald prend le pouvoir il a commencé à faire qu'il peut pour aider le faire baisser. ..Grindelwald l'a ciblé personnellement. ..I est parti un jour pour aller à une réunion. ..when je suis rentré je l'ai vu. ..he avait été lié à une poste. ..he a paru horrible. ..blood était partout. ..he était mort. ..I pourrait dire cela tout de suite. ..above lui il y avait un signe. ..it a dit . Pour Mes enfants. .."

The women started to stumble over her words and break down crying. The Minister tried to wrap his arms around her but she shrugged him off. Pursing her lips in an effort to restrain the sobs she slowly pulled out of her cloak a picture. Two smiling adults in front of a large home with them a young boy and a young girl. The women slide the photograph of the happy family on Albus's desk until it rested right under his nose. Before he could look away Albus saw the family…the girl…she had blond hair…blue eyes…and looked so vaguely like…Ariana. Before he could stop himself Albus let out a whimper of agony…then he broke down completely. The people in the room looked at each other questioningly. After a moment the Minister asked "Albus…will you help us bring down Grindelwald?" All Albus could do was nod.

"My husband...he was a muggle. But after he found out what I was, he embraced me even more then before. we had two children. My husband was placed in charge of a Ministry department that helped muggles learn the wizarding world should they marry a wizard or witch. He loved it...but with Grindelwald coming to power he started to do what he could to help bring him down...Grindelwald targeted him personally...I left one day to go to a meeting...when I got home I saw him...he had been tied to a post...he looked horrible...blood was everywhere...he was dead...I could tell that right away...above him there was a sign...it said 'For the Greater Good'...I ran inside and that's where I found my children..."


	18. Chapter 18: Meeting Wand Maker and Thief

Authors Notes: Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate them so much. Please keep them coming, they keep me going! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter (in whom the characters belong to the great JK and I own none of them…sadly.) I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember….REVIEW!!!

Chapter 18: Meeting the Wand Maker and the Thief

I sat in his sitting room at Hogwarts. My eyes closed… I meditated on the silence. I am afraid. Not afraid of facing Gellert's wand, even if the rumors were true. No…the truth. The very idea of knowing the truth made me physically sick. Why must it be such a terrible thing? So great and so terrible. I knew the day was coming…rapidly…when I would once again face Gellert. I had not laid eyes upon him since that day…his blood and dust caked faced…looking down at Ariana's limp body and then he was gone. I can feel the solitary tear escape my closed eyelid. I can hear my breathing speed up…my pulse racing…without even having to look at my watch, I know it is time to do. Before I could face, Gell…no… Grindelwald …The Gellert I knew and loved died with Ariana. This man…this…murderer was nothing to me. Except I had created him…who had encouraged him? Who had encouraged him to do what was needed for the 'greater good'? Who had encouraged him to seek the Deathly Hallows? I had. "It is my fault". I muttered quietly to myself. "All mine." After several more minutes I sighed. Before I could face Ge… Grindelwald , I needed to see an old friend. Dimitar Gregorovitch. With a sigh I arise from my chair. Grabbing a small beaded bag, I make my way out of my quarters and through the castle. It was twilight. Almost all of the students and teachers for that matter were back in their respective dorms or offices. They were so carefree. Many would say it was because of I that they were so carefree. I, like everyone else, heard what was often proclaimed. " Grindelwald would never attack England…not with Dumbledore here. Dumbledore is more powerful then he could ever be." Oh yes…I heard it. And perhaps they were right. During that duel I held my own and had it continued, would have won. But what factor would the Elder Wand play? Passing the boundaries of the school I stop. Casting a quick look back at my beloved Hogwarts. With a loud CRACK I disappear into that familiar and yet rather uncomfortable rubber tube feeling.

Opening my eyes I made haste to my destination. Walking out of a dark ally into a busy street I made my way a few feet before I turned into what looked like a dilapidated building. However, Albus thought to himself, it is never good to judge a hippogriff by its feathers. Walking through the rich ornate building. There were a few customers about the large room. Wands filled shelves that were over ten feet high. Albus spotted who he was looking for. "Dimitri!" he cried is salutation. The wand maker looked up from behind a counter and smiled, his busy brown beard obscuring the smile. "Albus!" Coming from behind the counter Gregorovitch shook hands with Albus. "It has been too long, Dimitri." Gregorovitch began to speak however, Albus raised up his hand in a polite way of interrupting. "Alas, Dimitri I am afraid this is not a social visit. I must be going, I just need you to confirm something." Albus pulled out a picture of a young man. Smiling the young man had golden blond hair. Gregorovitch's eyes got wide and his mouth fell slightly. "That man…he…" but Gregorovitch could only splutter. Albus looked directly into his eyes. "Dimitri, did this man steal one of your wands." Gregorovitch just nodded.

With a bow of the head Albus turned around and headed out of the door. Barley had he stepped through the door before he disapparated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a loud crack Albus appeared in another foreign place. Looking around he saw people gathering around a large stage. Many of them look scared and wishing they were anywhere else but here. Albus strode through the large crowed that easily topped 30,000 souls. The gusty wind blew midnight blue robes and long beard. The overcast sky casting dark shadows on the ground, Albus made his way to the middle of the crowed. There Albus could see him. His golden hair was shorter then he remembered, with a couple streaks of gray. His black robes swirled in the strong wind. A magical banner hung from the front of the platform. Albus's stomach felt like he received a punch when he read it. 'For the Greater Good'. With a wave of his wand to his throat, Albus bellowed at the same time Grindelwald started to speak, his voiced magically magnified over that of Grindelwald's. "GRINDELWALD!" People who stood next to Albus closed their ears and moved away. Anyone yelling at the Dark Lord was not a person to stick next to. Grindelwald looked around until his eyes found Albus. Grindelwald's eyes widened in surprise and perhaps, Albus hoped, in fear. "PUT YOUR WAND DOWN. IT IS OVER."

Grindelwald made his way down the stage and walking to Albus shook his head. His voice was colder then Albus remembered…no sign of the joy he so fondly remembered…and tried so long to forget. "No, Dumbledore…I vill let you put your vand down. You cannot defeat me…you know vhy…do not make me kill you." "Grindelwald…you have caused enough pain and destruction. How could all these deaths of been for the greater good? Give me your wand." Grindelwald's nose flared, a smile curled his lip. It was as if a giant predator had found his prey. At the same time both wizards slashed their wands in the air at each other. A jet of green light issued from Grindelwald's wand while a jet of dark purple emitted from Dumbledore's wand. The duel between Albus Dumbledore, the great avatar of goodness for all magical beings everywhere between Gellert Grindelwald, the Dark Lord, the murderer of thousands was on. Love versus hate. The stakes were the future of the entire wizarding world and it was winner take all.


	19. Chapter 19: Battle for the Greater Good

Authors Notes: L No reviews. (sighs). However I have been fortunate enough to have a few people add my story to their alert list J So I'm guessing someone is reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It has been in my mind since I started writing this and have gone over it many times making changes and all that. So I hope it lives up to your expectation! Anyway all characters are owned by JK and WB and not by me.

Chapter 19: The Battle for the Greater Good

With a swirl of his cloak Albus disappeared as the jet of green light flew into a building, shattering the brick from which the building was constructed. Shards of brick flew into the crowed as people screamed, diving for cover. Reappearing behind Grindelwald, Albus, twirled his wand twice in a small circle then flicked his wand, as if trying to get a fly off the tip. A cascade of bright yellow pulsating ball of light erupted from his wand. Grindelwald turned just in time to slash his own wand at the yellow ball flying at him. The sound of rushing wind collided with the ball of bright yellow. A loud sound erupted as the two spells hit each other, like the sound of gun blast in an enclosed area. Windows nearest the two dueling wizards shook violently. But even as the resounding noise was still echoing, Albus sent another spell to Gellert who was taken by surprise. Not even having enough time to disappariate he simply fell to the ground as the spell passed millimeters above him, the air behind the spell rustling his hair. With a loud crack he disapparated until he was to Albus's right. Albus was ready. A jet of green light met a jet of bright blue right. Colliding they erupted into a shower of, had it not been a duel to the death, a beautiful display of colors.

The two wizards continued to send spells back at each other. The ground beneath the two wizards started to split and shift as the powerful spells erupted out of the wands. Cement fractured and began to glow red, encircling both men. The people who surrounded the duelers stood in awe at the show of power between the two majestic figures. There came a time in the duel when the desperation in Grindelwald's face made it clear who the duel was beginning to favor.

There was a pause in the battle. Dumbledore let his eyes pierce the man standing in front of him. "I will give you one last chance, Gindlewald, put your wand down." Grindlewald just laughed. His steel gray curls that adorned his head shook as he laughed. Shaking his head as if had I just told a good jest, "No, Dumbeledore, I will give you once last chance. Run away, or join your sister. I would really hate to wipe out the pathetic life of another Dumbledore." Grindlewald smiled as he twitched the hand which held a wand. "I have it, you know it, I found it, so...step back, Dumbledore, this is not your fight."

Albus let out a small sigh. Raising his wand above his head and bring it down, all the power he could muster behind the spell...the duel restated. But it would not last long.

The end came with such swiftness it took all by surprise. Gellert had slashed his wand at Albus who disappeared and appeared to behind Grindelwald and as Grindelwald turned to face him Albus appeared back to where he had stood before. Pointing his wand at Gellert who had turned to face Dumbeldore and had pointed his own wand at Dumbledore, Albus yelled at the top of his lungs, "Fulguris!" A blinding jagged white light, looking like lightning shot out of Dumbledore's wand and straight at Grindelwald. Grindelwald fell to the ground, his wand flying through the air to a new master. Dumbledore caught the wand deftly and walked to the prone figure on the ground. Not hearing or seeming to care as people started to scream and yell in celebration, Albus bent low to where Grindelwald lay, unable to move.


	20. Chapter 20: Final Goodbye

Authors Notes: Anyway all characters are owned by JK and WB and not by me. L And still no reviews. Is anyone still even reading? If you are pleeeeeease let me know how I am doing, pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!!

Chapter 20: Final Goodbye

_I bent low to where Grindelwald lay. His body paralyzed. Staring into those eyes I had once feel so deeply into I felt like I could cry. Why did it have to comes to this? Looking into those eyes I no longer felt the pull of love. Rather, I felt the emptiness of heartache. He stared back. "_**Kill me, Dumbledore. Let the Elder vand claim another life. Be the true master of the vand." **_I stared and shook my head. "_**You know I will not kill you, Gellert. Death would be too generous for you. I am not feeling generous right now. Rather, you will have to live the rest of your life knowing the atrocities you have committed. Remembering the lives you have snuffed out for the greater good. Knowing that you had someone who loved you and you threw it away for a few years of the illusion of power."** Standing straight up I could feel the single solitary tear slide down my cheek and into my beard. As Ministry wizards began the process of getting Grindelwald to wherever it was they would take him I looked into my hands.

For the first time I looked down at the wand in my hands. Had I not once longed to hold this wand? Had I not for a few months of my youth made the finding of this wand been an all consuming passion? It felt so hollow to hold it now, at the cost it had taken me. I did not want this wand. The blood shed by this wand and its previous owner repulsed me. But, what could I do with it? It was not some wand I could just snap. It was not a wand I could just hide. What if someone stumbled across it? No…this would be my wand now, I was the master of the Elder Wand and as its master I would tame this wand. Not using it for power as I had once planned but rather to protect others from the terrors of this wand. My concentration was interrupted when someone finally got my attention. It was the old deputy Chancellor of Magic for Germany. He began to invite me to some type of celebration but I shook my head. **"I am sorry Franz, I have a class to teach tomorrow and I must prepare a lesson." **

_After several hours of begging Ministry officials from different nations and the Headmaster to leave me in peace I finally was able to make my way back to my room. Sitting down in the comfortable chair I could not help but think of Gellert. Not the man I had defeated. But the one with whom a part of me would always love. During those months we had shared in Godric's Hallow I had felt like my life was complete. I had an equal, a partner. Something that had never happened and I doubt every would again. I know I am gifted intellectually. Too gifted. It is a curse. Wisdom has isolated me ... Besides Gellert, where is my equal?, where is my confidante?, where is my partner in life? I had long ago accepted that I would live a single life. For the most part I had no qualms about this. I could dedicated everything I am to my students. But right now the loneliness is pressing on me. The one man I had loved had turned into a butcher and at this moment was on his way to some prison where he would spend the rest of his life. My eyes raked over the wand I had been holding. It was my wand. Oh how in my wayward youth I had desired this wand. The unbeatable wand…and now…I wanted to destroy it, though I know that would be impossible. I detested this wand and yet I know I must be its master. Not for my sake. I was talented enough, had I just not proved it? Had I not just defeated the most powerful Dark Lord of all time, on top of that with the Elder wand itself. No…for the sake of others I would tame this wand. Use it for good. Allowing a solitary tear to slide down my cheek into my beard I sighed. I really must get back to planning my class…only a few weeks left until exams._


	21. Chapter 21: Troubled Student

**AN: Hey everyone, I hope you are all well. I'm honored so many people have added this story to their alerts. Would you are to do one more thing? REVIEW! Tell me what you like and what you don't like. The more feedback you give me the better the story will be! And of course all things owned by WB and the wonderful JK. Going back and looking I realized I missed the events of Chamber of Secret. I beg your pardon and hope you don't mind me going back and including it in a memory.**

**Chapter 21: Troubled Student**

Standing before the class I let myself have a small smile on my lips. It was always fun to show students some magic out of the ordinary. Looking to my left I saw an exact replica of myself who was also smiling and looking at the class. With a wave of the wand the other Dumbledore turned back into the chalk board. "Now class, I do not expect you to be able to do this my Monday afternoon, instead, practice with a smaller item of your choosing as well as a six paragraph essay on how duplication spell could come in handy in emergency situations. Pip pip!" With slight bow of my head I let the class know they were dismissed. My eyes lingered on the last person out of the class. He was tall, dark haired and handsome. He was at the top of his class in this class and all others. To some he would seem like the perfect student. However, I was not so sure. The events of the past few years on top of the first meeting I had with him had always raised suspicion in my mind. Following Tom Riddle out of my room and into the hall my eyes followed young Riddle as he fell into the mass of students and teachers clogging the hall way. Coming toward me down the hall was Hagrid. When they passed each other Riddle and Hagrid gave each other a look of loathing and went on.

Going into my office I sat down behind the desk and allowing myself to sigh I closed my eyes. I allowed my mind to wander to and fro. It had been four months since I defeated Gellert…four months since…trying to push that very sore subject from my mind. My mind drifted to the young dark man who sat in the third row of my Transfiguration class. It had been two years today since poor Myrtle Ackerley was founded dead in the girls wash room.

* * *

It was a rainy, windswept night. The attacks had been going on for over two months. I had been pouring over letters when there was a banging upon my door. Without giving me the chance to tell them to enter the door was flung open and there stood before me a pale white and very pained Horace Slughorn. Spluttering and incoherent all I understood of Horace's words were "Albus…come quickly…there…body…" The last word leapt out at me…body…Without another word I jumped up and followed as Slughorn lead the way. He had said body…it could only mean whatever had been launching the attacks on the school and finally claimed a victim. Who was it? My mind wheeled through the names of all the students at Hogwarts…which one had had their light snuffed out so short after it had flickered into existence? There was already a few teachers outside the bathroom as we arrived, a couple were crying. Horace motioned for me to enter and walking in I discovered Headmaster Dippet kneeling beside a stall. A white arm and the black sleeve of a cloak was sticking out of the stall. Coming behind the Headmaster I saw her. Myrtle Ackerly of Ravenclaw, her body was whiter then a ghost, her eyes wide open in a look of surprise, and yet seeing nothing…her eyes a black pit of nothingness. Her mouth was slack and yet she looked as if she was still about to scream out…

I placed my hand on the back of the Headmaster and looked him in the eyes. They were watery, I could see the tracks his tears had made. Looking at me and in his frail and feeble voice he spoke in barley above a whisper. "We will have to close the school if something does not happen soon. We can't allow our students…" but his sentence was cut off by renewed sobs. Hearing people moving behind us I gently pulled Armando out of the way as some of the other teachers brought a stretcher in. As they gently moved Myrtle's body onto the stretcher I reached out and straightened the poor girls glasses. It was the last small thing I could do for the poor child. Leading Armando out of the bathroom we followed the sad procession. It was in its own twisted way beautiful. The shadows cast by the torches as the sheet draped body of Myrtle was carried…not floated…carried down the hallway. The sad procession of teachers and staff behind…I felt a few tears finally break and roll down my cheeks into my beard. In the corner of my eye I noticed a young man…his dark hair and green trimmed robes…staring at the sad procession. "Riddle." I called out sharply. Riddle slowly turned his head away from the retreating figured and simply acknowledging me, "Professor Dumbledore." Looking directly into his eyes and giving a look of worry, "It's not wise to be wandering around this late, Tom." Riddle nodded sadly, "Yes, Professor. I suppose I-I just had to see for myself if... the rumors were true." Nodding slowly I confirmed what he already knew, "I'm afraid they are, Tom." "About the school, as well? They wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they, Professor?" Was this what he was really worried about? Not the death of a fellow student but more about Hogwarts. Hesitating and speaking softly I answered his query "Headmaster Dippet may have no choice, I fear." Speaking rapidly and as if he were being timed, a look of hope came across his face, "Sir? If it all stopped. If the person responsible was caugh-" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence…the way he said it made my heart quicken "Is there something you wish to tell me, Tom? " There was a few moments of silence as if he was trying to decide something before at long last he shook his head , "No, sir. Nothing." I looked at him for a long moment…my mind probing his. He was attempting to block me…he had expected this. All I could tell was he knew something…he was holding something back, something big he did not want me to know. After a few moments I nodded slowly and motioned for him to leave. "Very well, then. Hurry along." As he turned around he said in a voice that was dead and yet had an underline of emotion he muttered "Goodnight, sir." I watched as his tore off for the opposite corridor.

* * *

Opening my eyes I sighed. Looking at my paper filled desk and sighed. So much to do. Flicking my wand a little too powerfully my ink bottle toppled and splattered on my desk and on my robes. Reaching to set the bottle of ink I instead hit a small vile of dragon's blood I had been experimenting with last night, knocking it over as well. A small amount made its way onto my sleeve where the ink and splattered on with a sighed I stood up and went closer to the light…this was not my day. As I looked down again at my sleeve I noticed something…the ink spots were gone where the dragon blood was…going back to my desk I put my finger in the dragons blood and placed it on some more of the ink spots. Before my eyes they disappeared. Smiling I flicked my wand and a sheet of parchment came flying at me. Grabbing a quill I went down to the bottom of the list and wrote,

_12) Spot remover_


	22. Chapter 22: Headmaster

AN: Contrary to opinion, I have not died. Just been a very hectic…err…year. Hope you are still around to read! As always, I own nothing. I am just a feeble history major at university. 

Headmaster

It had felt like I had just fallen asleep when I felt someone was shaking me awake. My eyes popped opened and was shocked to see a very fuzzy looking Professor Slughorn above me. His large face was so white it seemed to give off its own light. He was shaking head to foot. Sitting up I reached for my glasses and put them on. "Horace, a very early good morning to." I honestly did not feel like being altogether too pleasant. Like any man I like, nay, need a good night's sleep. Having been up rather late writing a new article for Transfiguration Today, I had not hoped to be up less than four hours later. However from the pallor of Horace's face I knew something was amiss. "Alb….Albu…Albus…" he managed to say as he attempted to get back air into his body. He glanced up and when our eyes connected I knew. It was the look of someone who had seen death.

I slipped from underneath my warm covered and immediately put on my robe. I said not a word until I put it on and then turned back to him, hoping he had sufficient time to become more coherent. "Horace, who has died?" Horace cleared his throat. "I went to his office to give him a paper he had asked for…I knocked and heard no reply so I opened and the door and…and…I saw Headmaster Dippet…" The second I heard the name I started out of my chambers and made swiftly for the Headmasters tower. This really was not unexpected news. Headmaster Dippet was pushing 111 and had been in ill health the past few weeks. After a minute I heard the patter of feet that told me Slughorn was following me. I paid him no heed as I continued my trek. After several minuets I came to the stone gargoyle.

"Password?" it asked. "Beethoven" I responded. It leapt aside and I climbed the moving stairs and without hesitation opened the door.

Directly to the right of the Headmasters desk was a new portrait I had never seen before…of Armando Dippet…he was slumped against the frame and gently snoring. Directly behind the headmasters desk sat the body of the real Armando Dippet. His chin rested against his chest and a quill sat next to his limp, open hand. Had it not been for the fact that one eye was half-closed and the other almost fully open, and the stillness of death that gripped the body, he looked as if he had simply nodded off. I turned to Horace who had finally come in behind me. "Horace, please go awake the other Heads of House first and then the other staff. Have them meet in my office in fifteen minutes time. I heard him turn and leave. I stared a few moments and the body of my good friend. Pulling out my wand I waved it once and slowly Armando's eyes closed. Two more quick waves and an oak casket appeared in the middle of the room and Dippet's body floated and settled into the coffin. With a sign I turned and made for the stairs.

The day after the funeral I sat in my own office attempting to get through the mountain of paperwork that Armando had left behind. The Board of Governors at this very omment were discussing his successor. I knew very well my name was in the running and that odds were I would get the job. I admitted to myself that I would be lying if I said I was eagerly hoping I got the job. The idea of becoming Headmaster had been in my mind for several years. I knew, and even in my own mind I could hear what others might sense as arrogance, that no other person would be able to be as capable as I. I am a very, very gifted wizard, and a fabulous educator and the plans that swirled in my head would revive Hogwarts.

A knock at the door interrupted me thoughts. "Enter" I said and was surprised by how off my voice seemed. It betrayed my anxiety. Horace came in and he was holding a roll of parchment. "From the Board of Governors, Albus." Taking the roll I read hungrily…

_To: Professor Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.), S. of Mag.Q., Order of Merlin Second Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Deputy Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot;_

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_It is pleasing to us to inform you that the Board of Governor voted 11-1 to officially offer you the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please send an owl at your earliest possible convenience as to whether you accept the offer._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Pemberton Abbot, Chairman, Abraxas Malfoy, Erasmus Blaise, Lando Gresham, Jacob Pedigomos, Charles Stuart, Potius Rarum, Carmen Fortuna, Flasus Nomen, Harold Bishop, Ingram Plunkett, Alexander Worthington_

I could feel my breath catch in my chest as a smile broke upon my face. Almost knocking over the ink I pulled the quill and quickly wrote my response.


	23. Chapter 23: Memory: Minerva McGonagall a

Memory: Minerva McGonagall and Tom Riddle

"_Merlin's beard, no." I said with a smile. "Not unless you are foolish enough to force me to." I was really hoping that I would not have to duel…no…duel would imply a struggle. There would be no struggle. They would be overcome…very easily. To my side I see Minvera plunge her hands into her robe. "He will not be single-handed!" She declared loudly. I turned to face her and gave her a look that I hope she understood, please do not dare go against my words right now, "Oh yes he will, Minerva! Hogwarts needs you!" I may have to leave temporarily, but I would not allow Dolores Umbridge's love of power to go unchecked. _

_ "Enough of this rubbish!" said Fudge, pulling out his own wand. "Dawlish! Shacklebolt! Take him!"_

* * *

Yesterday had indeed been, as the saying goes, one of 'those' days. I looked around the small cottage. This was my get away during some parts of the summer break. A small cabin near the ocean filled with books. Sitting in an overstuffed chair I allowed myself a sigh. It was calm and quite. How I yearned for a nice, quiet life. But I mustn't get used to it. There was an evil dark lord to bring topple after all.

I allowed myself a few more minutes to think of yesterday's events. My mind kept wondering back to Minerva. There were so many words I could use to describe Minerva McGonagall. Loyal, smart, caring, tenacious, an excellent dancer…and a good friend would properly describe her. I've known her since she came to Hogwarts. I can still vividly remember sitting upon the wooden stool as I placed the sorting hat over her head, which almost instantaneously declared her a Gryffindor. I watched as she matured into a young adult and an astounding student. The transfiguration work she did on her NEWTS was dwarfed by only two other students. Tom Riddle and myself" (though, truth be told, not in that order).

She had been out of Hogwarts just over a decade when I became Headmaster. This of course left the position of Transfiguration Professor open. I knew immediately whom I wanted to fill the position. However that position was not the only one I had to fill that January. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position came open as well. Not long after the ad in the daily Prophet was placed I received an owl. Getting up and making my way to a cabinet I opened it up and dug through until I found the faded parchment.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I have heard even in Albania that you have become Headmaster of Hogwarts. My congratulations on your succession to such a venerable position. No doubt you were the best wizard for the job. I have also heard from friends that a position has opened up for the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. If possible I would like to call upon you to discuss my possible employment of the position. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Tom M. Riddle_

My mind travels back to that night, what seems an eternity ago...

_Sitting back down in my chair and closed my eyes and buried my face into my hands. Oh, Tom. When I first gazed upon his distorted features I felt violently ill. His warped features were a physical testament to the darkness within him. It was eating him alive and would inevitably destroy him. The question was not if he would take anyone else down with him, but how many other people he would take with him. Aberforth had sent me an owl this morning telling me of Riddle's arrival with his gang of Death Eaters as they were now called. I must style, at least when it comes to style, a much more fearsome name than the Knights of Walpurgis. _

_I turned my chair around to face out one of the windows. It was so dark outside. A darkness that grips everything in comes into contact with. A darkness, my gut told me, that would soon grip this world even on the brightest of days. I knew who would be leading it to, the man who had just been in my office. A sick swooning sensation gripped my stomach. How I prayed that I would be wrong and he would see the error of his ways. How I wish I could, as I told him, simply make him give what he has done back by little magic tricks. _

_In the distance I see a single lantern in the distance. How fitting I muse to myself. That some lone candle can erase the dark. I realize that is the only weapon that will fight the coming blackness. It will be the most powerful light there is, love. A lone candle of love, though surrounded by darkness, will always keep it at bay, thought never fully defeated._

_

* * *

_

Back in my cottage, the darkness outside was descending. With a poke of my wand I light the candles. Now it was time for me to continue my fight against the darkness of Tom Riddle.


	24. Chapter 24: A chance

Chapter 24: A chance

It was quite rare that I get all of my pressing business done. Yet, here I was. All urgent business had been completed…well except for one meeting. Pulling my gold watch out I see I have a little over five minutes before Mr. John Lupin and his wife, Victoria were due to my office. I remember teaching both in Transfiguration. Both had been very talented in my class with Victoria achieving Exceeds Expectations in their OWL's.

Their son had it seems been just as talented a young wizard. However, four years ago tragedy struck the Lupin household and the young Remus had become the victim of a crazed werewolf. Under most circumstances this would have meant the young lad could never have attended Hogwarts. However, luckily for the young man, I was Headmaster.

While obviously once a month the boy would be a danger, the other 29 days of the month the boy would be as normal as anyone else. Even more so, to allow such talent to go to waste because of something he couldn't help would just be horribly wrong.

I opened a copy of Transfiguration Today and read for a good ten minutes for there was a knock at my door. Stowing the magazine in my desk and politely called out, "Please, come in." As expected, the Lupin's came into the office. Motioning for them to take the chairs opposite of me I sat back down behind my desk and intertwined my fingers and looked at them for a few seconds. I daresay what I would tell them would be welcome, if not implausible news.

"Thank you for coming today, first, please extend to Remus my wishes that he may have a happiest of birthdays tomorrow. "

John Lupin smiled sadly. "Thank you for that Professor Dumbledore. But I'm afraid Remus is inconsolable. I'm afraid he had his hopes given up. Being eleven he should and did receive his owl to Hogwarts, but given his er" He looked to his wife who had a cold look in her eyes and when her husband caught her eyes, she looked down in shame. John paused before continuing. "Er…circumstances, he knows it is not possible. I'm afraid he is taking it rather hard. I guess getting the letter was just a reminder of what he can't…"

But at that time his wife cut him off. Her cold grey eyes had found mine. It didn't need my mastery of legilimency to know and feel the anger that roiled in her eyes.

"How could you allow a letter to be sent to him? It was horribly insensitive of you, Albus! We all know he can't be here. He could slaughter the whole lot if he did! And yet, you…you...allow it to be sent. How could you?"

Even as she stood and shouted the last sentence I could feel a small smile form on my lips. "Ah, but I would not count your hippogriff's before they are hatched." The two look confused and from a drawer in my desk I pulled out a large envelope and pulled the parchment from it and laid it out on my desk.

"I daresay you saw the building being constructed as you came through Hogwarts. Most people think it is a building for particularly vicious ghosts to haunt. However, this is not true. This is a place for Remus to come during his transformations. The only entrance to the building will be protected by a recently planted Whomping Willow. He will not be able to get out of the building nor will any student be able to go in. He and his fellow students will be safe and no one will be the wiser about his condition. Therefore, there should be no reason why Remus shouldn't be allowed to come to Hogwarts. Unless of course you can think of a reason I have not."

The Lupin's looked at me dumfounded. After a few minutes they turned to each other and I could almost see the cogs of their mind whirling trying to find a reason this plan wouldn't work. I already knew they wouldn't. All precautions had been taken to ensure Remus and the other student's safety.

I got up from behind my desk and walked around to them. "Remus will always be welcome at Hogwarts as long as I am Headmaster, and I intend to be Headmaster for a very long time. Remus is from all that I hear a very bright and powerful wizard. There is no need to keep him from a fine magical education simply because once a month he becomes a werewolf. He is still a person who deserves the same education as other young lads his age. I will not take no for an answer. I expect to see him on September first."

The Lupin's rose and Victoria once again looked me in the eyes. Instead of the cold storm I saw minuets ago had been replaced by a warm and loving motherly gaze. "Albus..I…I…thank you." She broke down, tears falling fast from her eyes. "We never thought… he would come here." I patted her on the shoulder and smiled over to John who like his wife had tears in his eyes. I led the way to the door of my office. "You two had better be off and inform Remus that he has some shopping at Diagon Ally to do."

After they left I want back to my desk and settled into the chair. It was situations like this that made me feel like I actually have ever accomplished anything of note. One day, when I finally go on and they revise my chocolate frog card, I hope they speak of how I made Hogwarts a more open place for all magical boys and girls, where blood status or lycanthropy didn't matter. I couldn't help but think of my misdeeds with Gell…Grindelwald and how I had foolishly ignored my own conscience and plotted the horrible things for those I now protected. I had lied to him about my true feelings for Muggles, Muggle born, and the others in order to impress him. Yet, I wonder how much of my actions were an attempt to make amends for my indiscretions.

Ah, speaking of indiscretions, that reminded me. I pulled out another and longer piece of parchment from my desk. It was the latest list of speech's and actions of my former pupil, Tom Riddle, sent to me by a close source. With a sigh I started to read.


End file.
